Laying Claim by January Eclipses
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Uma antiga lei de Konoha permite que membros de clãs importantes comprem pessoas que não pertecem a clã algum. Infelizmente, Sakura recusava-se a acreditar nisso até que sua mentora realmente confirmou que, sim, agora ela pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke. S
1. Happy Unbirthday!

**J.E: Thanks, girl! =DD**

* * *

**Errata:**

galerinha**, hoje **teríamos** Em Nove Dias...**

Mas como havia acabado de explicar, minha net está ruim e a outra net é do meu irmão. Ele tinha me emprestado, mas não sei pq cargas d'água está pedindo de volta...

Ai ai gomen

(mas não fiquem chateadas, assim que minha 'situação' melhorar, posto sim. O cpt está pronto (com mais de 10 mil palavras! =D)**  
**

* * *

_._

_._

_Agora sim:  
_

_Galera, eu realmente não me aguento né heheh *apanha*_

_Portanto, decidi postar Laying Claim (já no embalo de final de Frozen e de Em nove dias)._

_E sim, como nas fanfics citadas acima, Laying Claim será muito legal =D (Vocês irão adoooorar =))_

_Bom, eu to muito feliz porque a autora é super fofa e ficou supeeer alegre com essa versão em português._

_. . ._

_Quanto às **postagens**, vocês já conhecem meu 'esquema'._

_Normalmente fics longas como essa são postadas **mensalmente**. (Mas, claro, se o tempo permitir, venho e posto duas vezes no mês, por mim é sempre uma alegria passear pelo ffnet e compartilhar escritos com vocês ;D)_

_Bom, agora vamos a alguns dados dessa fic:_

* * *

_**Classificação etária**: 16 anos/ Posteriormente 18._

_ Romance/Angst/ longShot**:18**cpts_

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Mokoninha (fanstasminha lindona que a Hime super adora!)_

_**Autora de "Laying Claim": January Eclipses**_

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

Título em Português (em tradução livre): "Tomando posse"

**Sinopse**: Uma lei antiga de Konoha permite que membros de clãs importantes comprem pessoas que não pertecem a clã algum. Infelizmente, Sakura recusava-se a acreditar nisso até que sua mentora realmente confirmou que, sim, agora ela pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

* * *

_Para Mokoninha_

**Capítulo I  
**

Happy Un-birthday!

Feliz (não) aniversário!

.

* * *

Não era seu aniversário, razão pela qual Sakura ficou surpresa ao encontrar uma pequena caixa azul em sua mesa. Não era particularmente grande e também não era do tipo que chamava a atenção. Mas tudo o que ela sabia é que alguém havia entrado em seu quarto enquanto estava em uma missão e que esse alguém havia deixado a tal caixa em sua mesa.

Uma fita de seda branca envolvia o entorno da mesma em um enlace perfeito.

* * *

_Mas que coisa!_ Quem mandaria uma coisa dessas para ela?

Ela não tinha namorado e estava no início do Outono, de modo que não havia uma ocasião qualquer para alguém lhe dar um presente. Se alguém deveria estar procurando por algum presente para dar, esse aguém era ela. Afinal, o aniversario de Naruto já estava chegando. Seria no mês seguinte.

.

Uhm... então quem havia lhe enviado isso? Um admirador secreto talvez? Não, isso não parecia muito possível.

Mesmo que fosse bonita, todo mundo que conhecia ou já estava comprometido ou não estava interessado. Com exceção de Lee, é claro, mas Sakura duvidava que ele seria capaz de usar de ato tão _sutil_. Conhecendo como o conhecia, o rapaz viria até ela, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e entregaria o presente, dizendo algo que enolveria "a Juventude" ou coisa assim ou no minimo deixaria um bilhete.

* * *

**Para: Minha querida Sakura-san De: Lee, a Besta Verde de Konoha!**

* * *

A única falha em sua teoria, era que não havia nenhum bilhete junto à caixa.

Além disso, a cor azul não era realmente a _cor_ de Lee.

.

Seria um inimigo, talvez? Isso sim parecia mais provável. Com a sorte que tinha, provavelmente haveria uma tarja explosiva dentro da caixa e quando ela abrisse, iria explodir e arranacar sua cabeça ou algo do tipo.

Haruno era uma kunoichi de Konoha, afinal, e muito provavelmente algumas pessoas de outras Vilas não gostavam dela. Isso não seria nada incomum.

Bom, outra possibilidade seria uma brincadeira de Naruto ou Kiba, mas ela duvidava de que eles seriam capazes o suficiente para amarrar uma fita tão perfeitamente em volta da caixa.

* * *

Bom, a única maneira de descobrir o mistério era abri-la.

.

Então, Sakura pegou a caixa, virou-se e sentou-se na cama.

E logo notou que o conteúdo era bem leve.

Sakura puxou a fita até que viu-a soltando-se lentamente e pairar pelo ar até cair gentilmente no chão.

Bem, um passo já fora.

Agora tudo o que precisava fazer era levantar a tampa e-

* * *

**Oh, quer andar logo com isso?** Sua Inner berrou consigo.

* * *

Sakura tomou fôlego para acalmar a sua outra 'eu' e assim deixar sua mente livre. E cuidadosamente levantou a tampa ... e engasgou no processo.

Era um colar.

Um colar com um pingente de prata em forma de coração, do lado direito perto da parte inferior, havia uma pedra vermelha. No lado esquerdo perto do topo, havia uma pedra branca. Era lindo. Não, a palavra 'lindo' sequer fazia justiça a tal maravilha. Era incrível. E muito provavelmente caro.

* * *

Sakura afastou o pensamento de sua cabeça rapidamente.

Não, era provavelmente apenas uma dessas bijuterias baratas que imitava jóia. Porque, convenhamos, ela só conhecia duas pessoas ricas em konoha. Um deles estava comprometido com Tenten e o outro … bem, o outro, acabara de entrar em liberdade condicional fazia somente dois meses e pelo o que sabia, acabara de ser promovido Jounin , além de também estar envolvido com algumas missões ANBU.

E por Kami,_ ele _não estava de forma alguma interessado _nela._

O que a levou de volta à teoria incial.

* * *

A kunoichi de cabelos rosa ficou em frente ao espelho, e, após uma olhadela rápida, utilizando chakra para verificar se havia alguma armadilha na peça, ela o colocou no pescoço.

E aquilo ficou realmente muito bonito em si._ Oh, Tsunade-sama sentiria tanta inveja ..._

- AHHHH! Eu tenho que me reportar à Tsunade! -_ Como pode ter esquecido disso?_

Ela correu pela porta e dirigiu-se diretamente à torre da Hokage.

* * *

. . .

Tsunade quis rir no segundo em que sua aprendiz esgueirou-se em seu escritório, totalmente sem fôlego.

- Eu estou ... Eu estou aqui ... Tsunade-sama. - disse em entre tomadas de ar pesarosas.

- Você está atrasada. - A Godaime virou-se para a outra pessoa na sala. - Muito bem, a missao é sua. E agora está despensado, Sasuke.

.

Sakura olhou para cima, até então não havia notado que sua mentora não estava sozinha quando chegou. O Uchiha balançou a cabeça e virou-se para partir. No entanto, seus olhos se voltaram para ela e ele sorriu de canto daquela forma bem _'a la Uchiha_' e finalmente saiu.

* * *

Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha para a moça. - Um admirador? - E apontou para o colar.

Sakura apontou para o objeto enquanto falava: - Na verdade, eu achei isso em uma caixa na minha mesa. Não havia cartão.

- Ooh! Um admirador _secreto! -_ Tsunade sorriu. Ela adorava esse tipo de coisa. - Se importa se eu der uma olhada? - Observou Sakura levar as mãos para trás do pescoço na intenção de desfazer o fecho, mas foi então que a moça franziu a testa. Ela puxou a corrente numa volta de 360 graus no entorno do pescoço.

- Não consigo encontrar o fecho.

E foi então que uma expressão indecifrável formou-se no rosto de Tsunade. - Deixe-me ver. - Sua pupila inclinou-se sobre a mesa e Tsunade pegou o pingente para examiná-lo. Seus olhos cor de mel estreittaram-se uma fração, mas foi o suficiente para Sakura perceber.

- Tsunade-sama?

Ela olhou para a moça alegremente, deixando o de volta em seu lugar em torno do pescoço da Jounin . - É um colar lindo. E também muito caro e difícil de se conseguir.

* * *

Sakura contou à loira sobre sua teoria da "porcaria barata".

Tsunade deu uma gargalhada. - _Porcaria?_ Sakura, isso é ouro branco e essas são pedras preciosas e não me dê esse olhar... Eu sei do que estou falando, essa pedra branca é um diamante e a pedra vermelha é... - Ela fez uma pausa para reanalisar. - É um diamante vermelho.

- Mas ...

- Você sabe o quão raro é um diamante vermelho? - Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhos verdes traindo sua confusão interior. - Elas são consideradas as mais raras do mundo, juntamente com os diamantes azuis e laranjas. E não só isso, só podem ser encontradas nas montanhas do país da Terra. - E Tsunade poderia _jurar_ que sabia da procedência de tal presente e que deveria ser de um certo _alguém_ que acabara de vir de uma missão de lá.

* * *

Sua aprendiz olhou para o colar novamente em plena reverência. Era evidente que a moça não estava acostumada a receber tais tipos de presentes.

- Agora. - continuou Tsunade. - Fui informada que sua missão foi um sucesso, então você tem hoje e amanhã de folga. Dispensada! - Sakura fez um cumprimento leve e saiu da sala, seus pensamentos totalmente voltados para a corrente em seu pescoço.

. . .

Tsunade esperou até que a moça já estivesse fora do alcance de sua voz para gritar: - SHIZUNE!

.

.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura não podia esperar para entrar debaixo da água e tomar um belo e demorado banho quente.

No entanto, não conseguia de forma alguma tirar o colar do pescoço. O fecho havia desaparecido misteriosamente e quando tentou tirá-lo por cima da cabeça, parecia que a corrente _diminuia em torno do pescoço._

* * *

_Tudo bem,_ pensou _ela, já basta!_

* * *

E entrou no quarto em busca de uma kunai em sua mochila, porque é claro, ela poderia comprar uma outra corrente de qualquer forma.

Então, colocou a kunai contra o metal e ZAP!

E não é que o danado praticamente ricocheteou!

Na verdade, aquilo estava mais parecido com eletricidade estática ou coisa assim ... mas mesmo assim! Ela tentou de novo para novamente obter o mesmo resultado, só que desta vez, mais intenso.

Depois de cinco minutos, seus braços já estavam ligeiramente formigando. Seria isso um aviso?

Quando sentiu outro choque, uma sensação inundou seu corpo. Aquilo foi estranho. Ela sentira... irritação e ao mesmo tempo uma ponta de.._. divertimento_.

Decidindo-se que poderia enferrujar a droga do metal e assim poder tirá-lo, ela entrou na banheira.

* * *

Relaxou por alguns minutos e procurou novamente o fecho, mas esse ainda não estava em lugar algum .

Ela já havia até mesmo tentado usar um pouco de sua "super-força" para ver se poderia quebrar a corrente, mas a droga sequer se mexia. O metal sequer afrouxava!

Mais uma vez tomou a kunai e a trouxe para junto da corrente. Os resultados foram imediatos.

Uma onda de choque fora enviada por todo seu corpo ricochetando-o para frente em uma ação involuntária, sua respiração engatou e água espirrou para todo canto.

Mãos trêmulas largaram a kunai sobre o tapete agora úmido e realização imediatamente tomou conta de si.

- Hey! Mas que droga! Isso doeu! - gritou com o colar.

_Que ótimo!_

Sakura gritou. Sua Inner, pela primeira vez que conseguia se lembrar, ficou sem palavras. O que foi isso?

.

- Uma voz … - Disse a si mesma. Tinha sido uma voz, uma a qual achava muito familiar, mas não conseguia reconhecer ainda. Tinha ido e vindo tão rápido. Que a deixou com uma sensação de vazio ... e um tanto violada. Ela estava com medo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu medo. _Não!_ _Eu não vou deixar essa coisa estúpida chegar até mim!_

* * *

**Shannaro!** **Eu vou matar quem me deu isso!**

* * *

Naquela noite, ela foi para a cama com várias armas escondidas em locais estratégicos, seu corpo tenso e desconfiado. Quem lhe daria uma coisa dessas? Um inimigo, tinha que ser um inimigo. Essa _coisa_ podia ler sua mente ... e ... lhe dar choques! Isso não era justo! Ela ficava completamente à mercê dessa droga!

.

As noites estavam ficando mais frias e Sakura se enroscou ao cobertor de forma bem apertada. Em parte para proteger-se contra o frio, em parte para proteger-se a si mesma. Isso era ridículo, ela não iria conseguir dormir esta noite! Sua mente estava trabalhando muito rápido e sempre que fechava os olhos, eles abriam em uma tentativa de afastar qualquer eventual inimigo.

Mas inesperadamente, as pálpebras ficaram pesadas e seu corpo inteiro ficou mais quente com um calor que ela tinha certeza de que não era provindo do cobertor.

_Sono, só um pouquinho._

Era como se alguém lhe tivesse drogado com clorofórmio ou coisa assim.

.

* * *

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se muito bem descansada.

Era surpreendente. Ela tinha ouvido falar que havia um jutsu de sono, que era o que suspeitava ter acontecido consigo na noite passada e que provocaria acordar grogue e ainda mais cansada do que quando foi dormir. Confusão era um eufemismo. Por que um inimigo em potencial a colocaria sob um jutsu de sono e permitiria que ela descansasse calmamente durante a noite?

Mais problemas surgiram quando olhou em volta de seu quarto. Por que não a seqüestrou ou a matou enquanto dormia? Ela ficara completamente vulnerável.

.

Decidido ir até Ino, a kunoichi pôs sua habitual blusa vermelha e saia e shorts, deu uma olhadela nos cabelos e saiu pela porta da frente.

* * *

Uma vez que chegou à loja Yamanaka, entrou e viu uma Ino muito entediada atrás do balcão. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu sua melhor amiga chegar.

- Sakura! Graças a Deus, eu estava tão entediada! E queria... - Ela parou no meio da frase. - O que é isso?

- O que é o quê?- Verdes fitaram logo abaixo. - Oh, o colar. Eu acho que foi um _presente, _eu coloqueie agora não consigo tirá-lo. - A loira ignorou completamente a parte sarcástica do "presente". Aquilo na verdade era uma maldição!

- Nossa, testao, é lindo!

* * *

As kunoichis especularam sobre quem poderia ter dado isso a ela.

Provavelmente algum senhor feudal que queria agradecê-la ou amaldiçoá-la. E finalmente Sakura olhou para o relógio para ver que trinta minutos já haviam se passado.

- Estou com fome, quer comer ramen? - Sakura perguntou.

Ino revirou os olhos. - Você está mais parecida com Naruto do que imagina. Mas com certeza.

.

As sinetas da porta sooaram e um jounin que não reconhecia entrou pela porta. - Ah, Haruno-san. Eu fui enviado para informá-la que a Hokage precisa vê-la imediatamente.

Sakura franziu o cenho. - Eu tenho o dia de folga.

Ele deu de ombros: - Estou apenas seguindo ordens.

Sakura olhou para Ino, - Talvez podemos nos ver depois disso, ok? - Ino balançou a cabeça e assistiu sua amiga partir em diereção à Torre da Hokage.

* * *

A moça de cabelos róseos estava sentada em frente à mesa de Tsunade, onde a loira murmurava algo sobre alguém estar atrasado. Finalmente, suspirou. - Tudo bem, ele não precisa de tantos detalhes tanto quanto você precisa. Podemos começar então. - Ela apontou para o colar no pescoço de sua aluna. - Sabe o que é isso?

- É um colar.

A Godaime balançou a cabeça. - Isso não é colar qualquer , Sakura.

- Bem, eu meio que percebi isso ...

Tsunade estreitou os olhos. - Isso é _sério,_ Sakura. - Em seguida, murmurou algo sob sua respiração. - Eu vou _matar aquele idiota _assim que ele chegar aqui. - E a loira respirou fundo. - Quero dizer, quando digo que esse não é um colar comum é que suspeito que quando você tentar tirá-lo à força ele provavelmente...

- Vai me dar choque.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez. - Sakura, ouça bem, o que vou lhe contar é parte da história de Konoha. Cerca de cem anos atrás, uma lei foi criada e permitia que mulheres fossem compradas por um certo preço. - Sakura estava prestes a protestar contra tal injustiça, mas uma mão levantada a cortou. - Enfim, mais tarde eles anunciaram que apenas os homens de clãs proeminentes podiam comprar mulheres que não pertenciam a nenhum clã.

Sua boca ficou entreaberta, Sakura apontou para si mesma e _murmurou : EU?_

- Sim, receio que foi o que aconteceu com você. Mas isso não é tudo. Estas mulheres recebiam umm jóia com um jutsu especial embutido na mesma e somente um seleto grupo de pessoas pode executar. O fecho desaparece depois de ser colocado na pessoa destinada, a corrente encolhe de modo que não possa passar por sobre a cabeça e um aviso é dado toda vez que se tenta retira-lo através da força. Estes avisos são emitidos pelo proprietário da pessoa a ser possuida, aquela a qual está usando a joia em questão, um aviso dado atraves de uma pequena quantidade de fluxo de chakra. Alguns proprietários têm suas taxas automaticamente selcionadas, em pequenas quantidades, outros são mais perversos e podem enviar taxas tão altas a ponto de causar combustão espontânea. A pessoa que te comprou foi bom o suficiente para...

Sakura levantou-se furiosa. - Eu não pertenço a ninguém!

Tsunade respondeu batendo ambos os punhos sobre a mesa. - Sente-se! Você deve aceitar os fatos, quer goste ou não! - Sakura sentou-se, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Agora, - A Hokage, agora mais calma , continuou: - Eu estava dizendo que você deve ser grata. Quem te comprou foi bom o suficiente para apenas lhe conferir pequenos choques. Ou você preferiria ter sangue enchendo seus pulmões? Um buraco no estômago e ácido corroendo totalmente por dentro? Pedras nos rins do tamanho de bolas de golfe? Eu já vi isso acontecer, sabia.

* * *

Sakura recostou-se fundo em sua cadeira. Então, por mais chocante que fosse talvez não fosse tão ruim assim... mas e quanto as... - Há também vozes? - Ela perguntou.

Tsunade piscou. - Sim, a jóia também permite telecomunicação entre o proprietário e sua...- A loira fez uma careta. - Propriedade.

- Não deveriam acabar com essa Lei de comprar mulheres? Credo, são tempos modernos!

Tsunade estudou sua aluna de perto. - É uma Lei antiga, Sakura, só pode morrer por si só. As pessoas eventualmente esqueceram e não tivemos casos dela ser praticada ultimamente_. Até agora_.

* * *

E no ato, um questão veio à mente de Sakura. - Ah, Tsunade-sama. Em falando dessa coisa de "mestre", quem é que me possui?

Tsunade abriu a boca para falar, mas parou, sentindo uma presença aproximar-se. _Lá vamos nós._ - Você está prestes a conhecê-lo. - E três batidas foram ouvidas, seguidas por um "Entre"e a porta finalmente se abriu.

- Você queria me ver, Tsunade?

* * *

A kunoichi endureceu.

Espere um minuto ...

Ela _conhecia_ aquela voz ...

Sakura se virou na cadeira para encontrar ninguém menos do que o dono dos olhos mais negros que já vira, da mesma pessoa que uma vez já fora sua paixão antiga. A ovelha negra. O traidor.

_Uchiha Sasuke ._

Ela nem sequer se deu conta de que havia avançado para cima do rapaz em um estado de fúria absoluta até que se viu subtamente pressionada contra o chão e o corpo masculino sobre o dela (mas não tocando) e aquele rosto e um sorriso de canto a não mais que um centímenro de si.

.

**Continua.**

.

* * *

_Ai gente, digam pra Hime, a January tem umas idéias super originais ne =)_

_Cara, imaginem, uma mulher como Saku-chan sendo escrava de um cara como SASUKE!_

_Tipo, vai dar muita confusão hahaha_

_. . ._

_Ok, bonitas, espero as senhoritas por aqui viu ;D_

_Essa semana também estarei atualizando minha **lista de divulgação**, e sim, se alguém quiser ser adicionado, deixe um contato aí no** meu espaço de review**, ok ;D_

_ . . ._

_É isso, aí, lindas, _

_Vou-me ;D_

_(Não se esqueçam que Em Nove Dias será att ainda essa semana (vou ver se faço isso na net da faculdade ;D)_

_E nos vemos na semana que vem com att de: **OBHandHH, Frozen**, **Feeling You** e outras =D_

_Bjitos_

_hime_

* * *

**_ps:_**

_Lembrando que volto pra responder contatos no meio da semana (provavelmente terei de fazê-lo na faculdade, pq aqui em casa a net tá um horror D;)  
_


	2. Poor Unfortunate Souls

_Pessoas, como prometido, voltei com mais cpts =D  
_

_(bom, como o bicho ta pegando pro meu lado na faculdade, eu to tendo que correr como louca pra por uma infinidade de assuntos em dia, então, ja me desculpo antecipado se as respostas de reviews e outros** demorarem** ok).  
_

_. . .  
_

_Eu estava falando com a rosi e a jaque ontem (por Pms) : minha turma de fisica III (com 60 alunos) obteve **48** notas** ZERO** (**!**), 10 notas entre zero e cinco e duas notas CINCO... (sacaram como a situa;ao e lamentavel... Ninguem alcan;ou a media...) _

_ ai ai ja estou quase conformada com uma futura reprovacao (olha que nem sequer fiz a prova pq achei estar despreparada... se tivesse feito, talvez ficasse devendo pontos pro prof! *risos nada felizes *  
_

_...  
_

_Ah mas quer saber, por hoje chega de pensar nesse homem cretino de fisica... Nao aguento mais pensar em problemas (serio, ja deu).  
_

_. . .  
_

_Falemos de coisas boas, ok. Fanfics! =DDD  
_

_Meninas, lindas, ontem fiquei lendo seus coments em Frozen (domo!). Eu sabia que iriam gostar daquela historia, ela tao... completa, ne.  
_

_Viram como o relacionamento SasuSaku e quase como uma `coisa do outro mundo` nessa fic! Cara, eu ja perdi a conta de quantas vezes ja li e incrivelmente me vejo derramando algumas lagiminhas todas as vezes O.O *Salve salve salieri!*  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bom, personas, agora falando de Laying Claim, tenho CERTEZA que sera A fanfic sasusaku a (re)consquistar seus kokuros =))  
_

_A senhorita January é uma baita autora, cheia de ideias novas e uma capacidade artistica imensa. Anotem ai, voces vao se apaixonar pelos escritos dessa mocinha =)  
_

_ . . .  
_

_E agora (que ja pusemos o papo em dia ;D), deixo as senhoritas com mais um cpt de Laying Claim.  
_

_Aproveitem!  
_

* * *

_Para Mokoninha_**  
**

**Capítulo II **

** Poor Unfortunate Souls**

* * *

Sakura inalou o ar ainda um tanto trêmula.

Depois que o choque inicial passara, observou que havia involuntariamente atacado Sasuke. _Uchiha Sasuke._ A kunoichi ainda não podia acreditar que tinha feito isso. Foi um ato de pura raiva. Raiva esta que ainda fluía através de suas veias neste momento.

Ele a havia _comprado._ Como uma espécie de _animal._ Bem, tudo bem, muito obgrigada, mas isso não significa que ela teria que fazer o que ele dissesse, certo. Ela se mostraria tão desafiadora, que ele iria _querer_ devolvê-la! Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de Konoha, **nunca** iria servir a ninguém. Ela não era animal de estimação de ninguém e nem propriedade de ninguém. Nao vinha com uma etiqueta de preço a tiracolo. Então, era melhor Sasuke ter esperanças em receber um reembolso, porque não havia nenhuma maneira dele mantê-la ao seu lado.

* * *

- Me larga, idiota. - A kunoichi praticamente latiu.

O sorriso de canto de Sasuke apenas se intensificou depois disso. Ele não era do tipo de rir, mas o brilho em seus ônix demostravam que estava prestes a fazê-lo a qualquer momento.

- Sim,_ hime._

A carranca de Sakura somente intensificou.

Ele estava zombando dela e ambos sabiam disso.

No momento em que o prodígio livrou-se do contato, Sakura esgueirou-se imediatamente do enlace dele para que pudesse se levantar. Seus punhos estavam cerrados firmemente de cada lado de forma tão intensa que os dedos provavelmente estariam esbranquiçados a qualquer instante e ela também estava tremendo de raiva.

Tsunade observava a cena, sentindo uma fúria subjacente em seu sistema. Ela decidiu mentalmente que iria descontar tudo em Jiraiya mais tarde.

* * *

_- Você. -_ Sakura sussurrou entre dentes. - Seu desgraçado! - Antes ela tivesse tempo para pensar, sua Inner assumiu controle completamente e ela já estava voando no Uchiha antes mesmo que pudesse controlar a si mesma.

Seu cérebro estava nublado demais para registar Tsunade gritando consigo para parar. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era no sorriso de canto de sua **ex**-paixão juvenil e em mil maneiras de arrancá-lo de seu rosto.

Sasuke simplesmente continuou ali de pé, parecendo que não iria bloquear o golpe que se aproximava rapidamente.

E tudo aconteceu em um espaço de um mero segundo.

* * *

E ela estava tão perto da pura satisfação. Um mero centímetro do rosto dele quando sentiu uma onda de dor praticamente lacerar por toda extensão de sua carne. Era como se tivesse rasgado todos os músculos de seu corpo, e que simultaneamente havia sido brutalmente se reparado tudo outra vez. A onda de eletricidade corria por si e foi só quando viu isso, foi que percebeu que havia levado outro choque novamente.

Sakura caiu de joelhos na frente dele e mordeu o lábio para não gritar de dor. Ela não iria chorar na frente dele. Nunca faria isso.

Sasuke se ajoelhou ao lado dela e inclinou a cabeça. - Você não deveria fazer isso, Sakura. - A voz do moço era suave. Para Tsunade, provavelmente soou como uma reprimenda preocupada, mas ela o conhecia muito mais tempo que a Hokage. Sakura foi aquela que ele deixou inconsciente em um banco quando eram menores, magoando-a com suas palavras cortantes. Comparado com quase tudo que ele já tinha dito a ela anteriormente, a última frase até que foi algo gentil.

* * *

As lembranças a fizeram voltar a si mais uma vez e a busca para machucá-lo fora renovada.

Sasuke a ajudou a se levantar e ela agarrou a chance. Ela percebeu que foi ele que lhe deu um choque, por isso se o pegasse de surpresa, poderia ser capaz de arremessá-lo através da parede.

Seu punho estava indo direto em direção ao abdome do rapaz, e foi então que ele a surpreendeu.

Com a velocidade que superou até mesmo a de Lee, a pegou facilmente com uma só mão. Ela nem sequer teve tempo de piscar antes de sentir uma mão cercar sua cintura e trazê-la firme contra o peito masculino. Foi então que descobriu que estava tremendo e se não fosse pela mão segurando-a firme, ela teria caído.

A cabeça rosada pendeu contra o peito dele em pura exaustão, ela não tinha percebido que era o peito dele onde se recostara tão ofegante e cansada. O choque deve ter sido o causador de tal, porque não havia nenhuma maneira dela se cansar tanto depois de apenas desferir dois golpes.

- Você deveria ouvir o que eu lhe digo. - Disse num sussurro no ouvido feminino e sua respiração a fez tremer levemente. Sasuke soltou um leve suspiro de impaciência antes de pegá-la e coloca-la em uma poltrona na frente da mesa da Hokage, e em seguida, sentar-se na outra. Tsunade piscou algumas vezes, não estando segura do que dizer.

* * *

- Bem. - A loira recomeçou. - Eu já coloquei Sakura a par de tudo, exceto de alguns detalhes. - E voltou sua atenção para sua aprendiz. - Eu provavelmente deveria ter dito isso mais cedo, mas você não pode atacá-lo. O que houve foi uma resposta automática e Sasuke não tem controle sobre isso. - Tsunade lançou um olhar rápido para o Uchiha e viu que ele não estava feliz com este fato. - Originalmente, não era necessária, mas, eventualmente, os compradores começaram a adquirir um gosto peculiar por kunoichi, então 'isso' foi utilizado como medida de precaução para impedir quaisquer tentativas de assassinato contra seus mestres. Muitas delas atentaram contra seus mestres, como você o fez.

- Muitos delas também não tentaram lhes fazer nada, apenas tirar seus colares do pescoço, e assim pensavam que estariam livres. Infelizmente,_ suas advertências _foram tão intensas que elas morreram de ferimentos internos graves. O único que pode tirar o colar de você, Sakura, é Sasuke.

- Então. - Sakura conseguiu babuciar depois de uma pausa. - Ele poderia me _matar_ se quisesse?

- Não mais do que poderia mesmo antes de possuir você. Acima de tudo, você ainda é uma ninja de Konoha, e se ele te matar, estaria cometendo traição contra sua própria Vila. - E então, a loira deu uma olhadela ácida para Sasuke, o que claramente ele entendeu.

- Tsunade-sama, - Ela sabia que estaria pisando em ovos, mas também sabia que precisava tentar. - Se ele, por exemplo, não quiser me possuir, tudo o que tem a fazer é tirar o colar?

A Godaime encolheu os ombros. - Receio que não seja tão simples. Não há "devolução". Se, por alguma estranha reviravolta dos acontecimentos, Sasuke decidir tirar o colar de você, não faria efeito. O colar é só uma prova de que ele tem direito a te ter como propriedade. É como um anel de casamento, isso mostra que você é comprometida. A partir do momento que você pos o colar, passou a pertencer a Sasuke. O colar é só um simbolo para afastar todos os amantes em potencial.

- Então ... você quer dizer ...

- Receio que voce não poderá ter nenhum "namorado" , nem mesmo se casar ou ter filhos com qualquer outra pessoa, a menos que Sasuke o permita.

O rosto de Sasuke estava ilegível nesse momento, mas seus olhos transmitiram uma emoção que Tsunade não conseguiu identificar. Enquanto isso, olhando para sua aprendiz, o coração da Hokage imediatamente cerrou. Sakura estava mordendo o lábio com tanta força que chegou a sangrar, tentando segurar as lágrimas que estavam por vir. Ela não era do tipo que chorava na frente de ninguém. Apenas na presença de seus amigos seletos, que provavelmente excluiam Sasuke partir de agora.

* * *

- A última coisa do assun ...- A loira parou ao fitar o rapaz de cabelos escuros que lhe dera um olhar significativo. - Certo, provavelmente o melhor é lhe mostrar de qualquer maneira. Sasuke, por favor.

Uchiha Sasuke não gostava de receber ordens, mas segurou a língua. Sakura não podia machucá-lo com sua força sobre humana, mas isso não significava que a Hokage, que havia lhe _dado_ essa força, não poderia. - Sakura, - Ainda assim, a voz do Uchiha soou ousada. - Venha cá.

* * *

Raiva substituiu a tristeza temporariamente, e o olhar da 'escrava' imediatamente seguiu o de seu "dono", que ainda fitava Tsunade. _- Pro inferno!_ Quem você pensa que _é?_ Eu não sou um animal pra você … - A voz de Sakura cessou, enquanto seu corpo agia como se por vontade própria. Ela se levantou e caminhou até a frente de Sasuke, que agora lhe fitava com aqueles olhos ônix intimidadores.

- Sente-se.

Suas pernas cederam e ela se viu sentada no colo de Sasuke. _Que embaraçoso! _

Tentou sair, mas uma mão pousou firme em torno de sua cintura e a outra descansaou em cima de seu joelho, impedindo-a de fazer movimentos de quaisquer natureza.

- Mas o que...?

- Isso se chama "submissão". - Tsunade explicou. - Ele pode te mandar fazer algo, e por causa de sua posição, você deve fazê-lo, quer goste ou não.

Sakura olhou para ele. - Seu cretino doent-

- Sakura. - Tsunade interrompeu. - Por que você não vai pra casa. Eu preciso tratar de alguns assuntos com Sasuke agora.

Sakura se levantou, as mãos masculinas finalmente soltando o enlace e quando a mão da kunoichi alcançou a maçaneta da porta, uma voz soou no fundo de sua mente novamente. _Você vai ficar na minha casa hoje à noite._

A moça se virou e olhou ferozmente para ele, raiva à flor da pele. - Cretino! - Amaldiçoou-o, abriu a porta e partiu.

* * *

A documentação necessária foi concluída e oficialmente Haruno Sakura pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade não queria fazê-lo, mas ela _teve que faze-lo. _

_O_ prodígio se levantou para sair. Ele já estava a meio caminho da porta quando Tsunade gritou seu nome. E ele parou, mas não se virou.

- Não vá machuca-la, Sasuke. - Tsunade _pediu-lhe_, sabendo que não podia fazer mais nada.

Silêncio ...

e então. - Eu não gosto de mercadorias danificadas. - E simplesmente saiu da sala.

Tsunade sentiu uma estranha sensação de alívio, entendendo que, pelo menos, ele iria mantê-la segura.

.

.

.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto estava tendo um grande dia.

Primeiro, dormiu até mais tarde, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quando acordou, tomou um belo banho e vestiu-se em sua vestimenta laranja e preta habitual. Depois disso, decidiu que precisava comer ramen.

* * *

Ele já estava em sua oitava cumbuca.

Preparando-a como de costume, colocou o macarrão instantâneo no microondas por três minutos e assobiava alegremente ao passar do tempo. Aos dois minutos e doze segundos restantes, sua campainha tocou. O loiro debateu sobre as opções, antes de decidir quem provavelmente poderia esperar. Enquanto decidia-se o que era mais importante, o chato persistente começou a bater em sua porta.

Naruto olhou para o microondas, decidindo que um minuto e cinquenta e quatro segundos lhe deixava tempo suficiente para deixá-lo entrar e correr de volta para a cozinha. Então, correu até a porta de seu apartamento e abriu-a.

- Sakura! - Exclamou. - Você finalmente tirou um dia de folga da Tsunade-baa-chan? - A cabeça rosada fitava o chão simplesmente. -Um ... Sakura? - O ramen estaria pronto em breve e se ele não chegasse a tempo ...

Sakura ficou tensa e então de repente, Naruto viu-se sendo abraçado como se fosse a unica salvação dela. O loiro estava prestes a abrir a boca, quando ouviu soluços desesperados e sentiu sua camisa umidecer. Naruto segurou-a forte. Não do modo como segurava Hinata, do tipo romantico, mas em um daqueles seus famosos abraços que costumava trazer conforto às pessoas. Ele era mais alto que sua amiga, então quando olhou para baixo tudo o que viu foi um monte de fios róseos numa massa compacta.

Alguma coisa estava _errada._ Sakura quase nunca chorava depois que crescera. Mesmo que o fizesse, nunca vira fazê-lo dessa forma. O único que já lhe havia feito chorar tanto assim foi... Sasuke ...

Sentindo as mãos da moça apertarem em sua jaqueta, Naruto decidiu que seu ramen era a menor de suas preocupações agora.

* * *

Exatamente oito minutos depois, Sakura tinha se acalmado um pouco.

Não estava mais chorando, mas ainda estava chateada. O assim auto-proclamado futuro Hokage deu uma olhadela para o microondas e estremeceu, sabendo que seu macarrão fora completamente arruinado.

. . .

Tentou extrair dela o que havia de errado e chamou-a para comer algo no Ichiraku Ramen, lá poderiam conversar sobre o que a atormentava e ela concordou.

* * *

Ele já estava em sua quarta cumbuca e ela terminava sua primeira, tendo sido a única a falar durante toda a conversa. Naruto podia sentir os olhos verdes incomodados, uma tonalidade de vermelho em algumas partes, sabia que a amiga havia chorado muito. Mas se forçou a manter o controle.

- ... E então ele pode mandar em mim como se eu fosse um animal! Meu corpo age contra minha vontade e ele pode me obrigar a fazer coisas!

- Coisas? - Naruto perguntou perigosamente. Se Sasuke estava mesmo _pensando em_ tirar vantagem dela ...

- Suponho que sejam apenas coisas como fazer suas refeições, limpar a casa e beijar seus pés, coisas assim.

- Mas … - Naruto hesitou. - Mas _por quê?_

- Por quê?

- Por que ele te _comprou?_ Por que não podia simplesmente te chamar pra sair, pra almoçar ou algo assim?

Sakura fitou tristemente sua cumbuca vazia. - Eu não sei, Naruto. Eu não sei. - E soltou um suspiro leve. - Na verdade, eu sei. É porque ele é um egoísta, vaidoso_ cretino com_ pouca testosterona pra falar de … - Ela parou abruptamente e gritou, sentindo como se um chidori em miniatura lhe tivesse atravessado por toda a superficie das costas. Aparentemente, Sasuke não tinha gostado de saber que sua masculinidade estava sendo insultada ...

* * *

Depois de uma pausa e ela sentiu duas pequenas rajadas de eletricidade estática. Sakura supôs que era sua maneira de dizer a ela para começar a se mexer. Ela olhou para o céu e viu que já estava escurecendo. Ficara aqui mais tempo do que pensava ...

Dando uma explicação rápida e um adeus breve a Naruto, a kunoichi se dirigiu até seu apartamento para preparar uma mochila com suas coisas pessoais e mudas de roupas para amanhã. Garantiu que estivesse carregando seus itens médicos, porque ainda tinha de ir trabalhar amanhã. Se Sasuke não a deixasse fazer isso, ela iria direto à Tsunade, para forçá-lo a deixá-la ir. Às vezes, era bom ter a Godaime como sua mentora.

E caminhou até o distrito Uchiha, a mochila sobre um ombro, e as pernas lhe levando direto pelas portas da frente da mansão de Sasuke.

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que esteve aqui, mas sempre lhe parecia que havia alguém a observando através das janelas das casas nas redondezas. Encolheu-se à sensação estranha e bateu na porta da casa principal ... ou melhor, na casa _dele. _

_. . .  
_

Mais cedo, ela havia dito a Ino que iria lhe explicar tudo amanhã durante sua pausa para o almoço. Elas comeram ramen e os funcionários do Ichiraku ouviram a história pela segunda vez.

Sua amiga loira parecia um tanto fora do ar, mas superaria. Ela tinha Shikamaru para animá-la agora. Enquanto Sakura era apenas animal de estimação de alguém.

* * *

A porta se abriu e Sasuke lhe deu-lhe um olhar um tanto calculista.

A moça encontrou seus olhos ônix e seus verdes estreitaram imediatamente de forma desafiadora.

Um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios masculinos e ele se afastou para deixá-la entrar.

Sakura deu os primeiros passos em direçao ao interior a passos firmes e ousados. Ela iria mostrar para ele que poderia lidar com isso e o fazer se arrepender de tê-la_ adquirido_. Ela não pediria misericórdia. Não iria mendigar. Não iria chorar por ele nunca mais. Haruno Sakura não mostraria medo. Afinal, não se pode demonstrar medo ao andar na cova dos leões, certo?

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

_Personas, e aí, o que acharam?_

_Cara, a situação da nossa kunoichi favorita está cada vez mais tensa. Imaginem, com esse gênio, a convivência desses dois será no mínimo... interessante. heheh_

_Além do mais, qual seria o motivo para Uchiha Sasuke querer ter haruno Sakura como escrava *tirando toda a ironia de tudo isso, é claro hahahah*apanha*  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bom, pessoinhas, espero que a fanfic esteja agradando as senhoritas (e podem apostar que a história ficará mais e mais legal a cada capítulo)._

_Nos vemos ;D_

_Bjitos da hime ;D_

* * *

_**ps**  
_

_Paulinha, menina, eu espero que voce nunca tenha professores como os meus D, - eles sao maus e crueis e querem matar a gente D;;;;  
_

_**pps**  
_

_Nao pretendo adiar postagens nao, ok. Sempre que possivel, venho e posto =)  
_

_**ppps**  
_

_Erros de revisao e falta de acentos e outros erros, relevem, ok. _

_Hoje (excepcionalmente) estou usando um dos notebooks do meu irmao e, sinceramente, que droga de teclado e esse! (ele ta conspirando contra mim hahahah)  
_


	3. A Girl Worth Fighting For

_**N/T: **Hugs&kisses to January-chan. =DD**  
**_

* * *

_**N/T:** E aí, galerinha, como prometido, cá temos mais um cpt ;D **  
**_

_E simmm eu adoooorei os coments em Erebus. Flores do meu kokuro, arigatou =DD  
_

_(no final de semana estarei respondendo todos os contatos ok ;DD)  
_

* * *

_Para Moko ;)_******  
**

******Capítulo III  
**

**A Girl Worth Fighting For  
**_Uma Garota pela qual vale a pena lutar_

* * *

Que sensação era essa?

Sakura se sentia confortável, muito mais confortável do que normalmente sentia-se no período da manhã. Na verdade, a palavra confortável simplesmente não definia o que sentia.

Aquillo era simplesmente puro _deleite._

Sentia-se deliciosamente quente.

O calor bloqueou o frio lá fora, que já temia ter de enfrentar assim que se levantasse.

Quando a kunoichi respirou fundo, tudo o que pode sentir era um cheiro estranho ... não ... não, aquilo era familiar sim... era como fogo. Ela realmente não podia ainda descrever com clareza, mas com certeza cheirava a fogo, provavelmente o mesmo cheiro de quando se está numa missao e se precisa acender uma fogueira para se aquecer.

Secretamente, a moça sempre amou o cheiro de cedro queimado e agora estava rodeada por ele.

.

* * *

.

Os lençóis eram de algodão macio, do tipo que nao costumava ter sobre sua cama.

Sua cama viva com aqueles lençois finos e sempre tão frios, não importa quanto tempo passasse ali, nunca parecia conseguir aquecer-se. Mas, _oh Kami_, esses lençois aqui eram como tocar numa nuvem! E sim, eram como nunvens quentinhas!

.

Outra coisa estranha era que havia algo sobre seu estômago, uma superficie quente descansando sobre sua pele. Mas... ela não se lembrava de ter pego outro travesseiro na noite anterior...

Sem sequer pensar duas vezes, sua cabeça moveu-se rapidamente para olhar para o rosto adormecido de sua antiga paixão sobre si, e isso quase a fez gritar em pânico.

.

Seu coração batia tão forte e Sakura tinha certeza de que, a essa altura, seu próprio rosto estava mais vermelho que as madeichas de Gaara.

Foi nesse momento que fez duas coisas. Uma foi restringir seus hormônios de ficar fora de controle e esses estavam caminhando justamente nessa direção_. Inner Sakura_ estava em êxtase absoluto.

A segunda coisa foi segurar a si mesma (e seu punho) para evitar arrebentar a cabeça do baka deitado sobre si.

_Eu nem sequer posso machucá-lo! Isso é tão injusto!_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Levantou-se ligeiramente para olhar para o relógio por cima do ombro. **5:30**. Bem, ela tinha que estar no trabalho em duas horas de qualquer maneira, melhor sair agora, certo.

Sakura ainda estava brava com ele, afinal de contas e ... espere um minuto ... como é que eles acabaram dorminado na mesma cama?

Ela havia chegado e foi diretamente para o que assumiu ser um quarto de hóspedes.

Ele vivia em uma mansão, tinha de haver quartos extras, certo?

Nesse ponto, a tensão do dia havia acabado consigo e tudo que simplesmente conseguiu pensar em seguida foi trocar de roupas e ir direto para a cama. Na verdade, ela nem sequer havia retirado sua Hitai-ate, no entanto, a kunoichi com certeza não o estava usando agora.

E foi então que Sakura repensou os fatos do dia anteior em sua mente.

Ela estava no quarto dele. _Isso era óbvio._

Ele havia retirado sua Hitai-ate. _E tinha de devolvê-la! Ou então._

Ela estava dormindo em sua cama. Com ele. _Nani!_

_Aquele ninja estúpido que agora era seu dono!_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Sakura agora estava fumegando; mentalmente murmurando algo sobre os cretinos estúpidos que pensam que são muito melhores que todos os outros.

Decidindo que era melhor não acordá-lo (pois com isso só iria ouvir uma observação sarcástica dele e isso acarretaria em machucá-lo, o que consequentemente acarretaria em machucar a si mesma), Sakura simplesmente tentou se esquivar dos braços masculinos, _oh muito_ cuidadosamente.

Suas tentativas, no entanto, foram em vão, pois o enlace de Sasuke apertou de tal forma que agora parecia mais como tentar empurrar uma liga de aço. _Força ninja estúpida!_

_.  
_

Outra coisa que estava xingando neste momento, era a sua consciência ninja estúpida.

O enlace dele apertou em torno de si pelo simples fato dela ter se movido na cama (e tentar esconder o _blus_h que já se formara em seu rosto nesse momento). Felizmente, ele não podia ver nada no escuro.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? - Sentiu o ronronar do peito masculino.

Qualquer outra garota teria se derretido com isso e Sakura estava muito perto de tal, mas no ultimo segundo lembrara-se dos acontecimentos de ontem.

- Me solta. - a voz da moça veio à tona levemente embargada, o que rezou secretamente para que ele nao tivesse notado. Mas é claro que ele notou.

- Eu te deixo nervosa, _gatinha_? - perguntou, sua voz soando um tanto divertida.

- Não se atreva a me chamar assim. - Sakura rangeu os dentes. - Eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora, então, me larga.

.

A resposta do moço foi simplesmente puxá-la com mais força contra seu enlace forte. - Você ainda tem duas horas antes de ir para o trabalho.

- Eu trabalho num hospital, eles sempre precisam de médicos de plantão. Além disso... - ela olhou para ele, esperando que ele pudesse ver seus olhos estreitarem. - Eu poderia levar duas horas para me aprontar.

Sasuke zombou. - Eu conheço você, Sakura, nunca levaria duas horas para se arrumar.

Ignorando o modo como seu _eu interior_ se transformou em geléia por causa da forma como ele disse seu nome, ela respondeu: - Então talvez eu deva começar a fazer assim agora! - Empurrando-o, a moça pulou da cama, tremendo com o ar frio, antes de entrar no banheiro.  
.

* * *

.

Felizmente, ele já havia ido embora quando ela voltou do chuveiro_. Por que felizmente?_ Bem, não queria ter de enfrentá-lo novamente e foi tão apressadamente para o banheiro que simplesmente esqueceu de seprar roupas limpas no processo. E justamente por isso, agora a unica coisa que cobria seu corpo era apenas uma toalha e isso com certeza não era algo que Sakura estava disposta a deixa-lo ver.

.

* * *

.

Nesse exato momento, a kunoichi caminhava pelos corredores do hospital, vistoriando cada um de seus pacientes.

Estavam todos bem, com exceção de um, mas esse era um caso esporádico, e provavelmente o homem ficaria bem em cerca de alguns meses. E bem, depois de olhar todos os paciente, agora, realmente não havia mais nada para se fazer. Ela só tinha mais um paciente para checar e provavelmente ficaria entediada o resto do dia.

A kunoichi bateu e abriu a porta para simplesmente encontrar um Jounin muito familiar sentado na cama e sem camisa.

- Kakashi-sensei! Mas que diabos fez consigo mesmo?

.

Ela poderia dizer que ele estava sorrindo sob a máscara agora. – Yare yare, é assim que se trata seu ex-sensei? – O jounin ressaltou a palavra "ex", porque não importa o quanto o fizesse, nem Naruto nem Sakura nunca deixaram de lado o título honorífico. Sua primeira e única equipe ainda se referia a ele como professor, mesmo que já houvessem alcançado seu nível, talvez até mesmo além disso.

Sakura revirou os olhos e estremeceu ao ler a prancheta com os dados de Hatake. - Ferida por Shuriken? Isso não soa tão ruim assim pra te trazer ao hospital...

- É que está me incomodando já faz quase uma semana.

Sakura deixou um "oh" escapar e aproximou-se das costas do homem para finalmente examina-lo. E notou uma contusão azul-púrpura ligeiramente estranha. - A shuriken provavelmente estava envenenada.  
- Como você conseguiu isso? - perguntou, entrando em seu modo _ninja médica._

- Foi um nukenin.

Sakura removeu o veneno pouco a pouco com ajuda de seu chakra médico.

Felizmente, não era muito potente e havia se espalhado lentamente. Em seguida, fechou a ferida quase que por completo para ajudar em seu processo de cicatrização.

A remoção do veneno foi um processo cansativo.

- Agora, - anunciou a moça. - Eu só preciso te dar uma injeção para prevenir infecção, por isso, se por favor você pudesse simplesmente se virar e abaixar as calças, isso seria ótimo. – E Sakura não deixou de notar a forma como o olho visível de Hatake arregalou enquanto ela pegava a seringa e uma agulha enorme.

- Nan-Você não está falando sério.

Ela se virou para ele, o rosto absolutamente sereno. - Pelo contrário, estou falando muito sério. Não me faça envolver a futura Sra. Hatake nisso.

- Você não ousaria.

- _Oh_ pode apostar que sim.

.

* * *

.

À visão da expressão de rendição e hesitação do homem, Sakura simplesmente explodiu em gargalhadas.

Teve que segurar a barriga quando ele lhe deu uma carranca tão feia que até mesmo Sasuke nunca lhe dera.

- Relaxe, só preciso do seu braço. - E deu uma risadinha. - Você deveria ter visto a sua cara, eu mal posso esperar pra contar pro Naruto!

E a kunoichi perfurou a veia para injetar o remedio e ao mesmo tempo perguntou a Hatake como sua noiva estava passando.

- Você deveria saber, estão quase todos os dias juntas.

Sakura deu de ombros, guardando seu "instrumento de tortura". – Só quis iniciar uma conversa.

- Oh sim.. uhm, bem, Shizune está muito bem, obrigado.

- Eu nunca vou entender como vocês dois acabaram juntos. - disse.

- Você nunca vai entender mesmo.

- Ah Ah, eu vou forçar a Shizune a me dizer algum dia.

.

Agora Kakashi estava resmungando sobre seus ex-alunos curiosos e Sakura riu de novo. – Hey, por que você não foi procura-la pra curar isso? Ela teria cuidado de voce perfeitamente.

Mais um murmúrio foi ouvido sobre não querer preocupar sua noiva e Sakura compreendeu no mesmo instante.

Shizune era uma baita de uma preocupada.

.

Alguns minutos depois, ambos se despediram e ela partiu, só não vira o olho visivel de Kakashi arregalar mais uma vez assim que vislumbrara o colar em seu pescoço.

* * *

.

Havia tão pouco a fazer no hospital, que ficara sem nada para se fazer durante o resto do dia.

Ela só precisava de algo para fazer. O que quer que fosse.

Quando saira do hospital, caminhava pelas ruas de konoha e de relance viu um_ flash_ loiro em sua direção. - Ino! - gritou. E a moça se virou e sua amiga acenou de volta.

- Graças a Deus, eu estava tão entediada!

Sakura riu. – Eu também.

- Estava prestes a ir treinar, quer vir?

Sakura concordou e Ino e sua amiga foram diretamente para os campos de treinamento.

.

* * *

.

Quinze minutos de chutes, socos e jutsus mais tarde, Ino estava absolutamente chocada. - Ele comprou você! Isso não é justo!

- Eu sei! - Sakura disse ao se esquivar de um chute.

- Não, quero dizer, eu gostaria de ser comprada pelo Sasuke também!

Sakura foi pega de surpresa e nisso, quase foi pega no chute vindo em sua direção pelo clone de Ino. - Você tem o Shikamaru.

- Mas, ainda assim! Estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke! Costumávamos adorá-lo, lembra?

- Isso foi há muito tempo! - Sakura já estava fumegando agora e a unica coisa que consegui fazer foi forçar-se a não utilizar uma quantidade maior de chakra em seus membros para não vir a eventualmente machucar seriamente sua amiga. - Eu não sabia que ele era tão cretino a esse ponto!

.

* * *

.

Quase vinte minutos depois, ambas estavam machucadas e sangrando em vários lugares.

O treinamento sem descanso, com certeza estava acabando com elas. Então, concordaram em parar e sentar-se em um lago nas proximidades.

- Estou entediada. - Ino comentou depois de terem descansado um pouco.

- Eu também. - E uma idéia surgiu em sua mente de repente. - Sabe, Tsunade está se queixando sobre alguns bandidos estarem aparacendo nas proximidades da cidade.

Ino revirou os olhos. - Sakura, às vezes voce é tão boba. – E olhou para a amiga nos olhos. – Esse idiotas não serão o menor desafio. Eu digo o que é melhor, se nós formos acabar com algumas gangues de rua.

E ambas sorriram de canto.

.

* * *

.

- Whoo-oooh! Olha aquele pedaço de...

- Oh cale a boca! - Ino retrucou.

Elas estavam esperando comentários e olhares ... mas simplesmente não esperavam aquele fedor.

Honestamente, eles viviam numa imundície absoluta.

Decidindo "cuidar" de uma das gangues mais mortais do pedaço, começaram a se dirigir ao centro da parte podre da cidade. E descobriram que uma quadrilha inteira de cerca de 53 homens estavam se divertindo em um bar fuleiro e poderia se dizer quem eram ... aqueles com montes de mulheres ao seu redor.

- Hey! - Ino gritou para os tais. - Você é ... uh ... qual era o seu nome mesmo?

Sakura deu de ombros, toda a atenção agora recaiou sobre ambas. - Eu não me lembro agora...

- Bem, já que não conseguimos lembrar, é porque com certeza não deve ser tão importante assim.

- Vamos procurar pelos verdadeiros caras mortais, estes aí são apenas um bando de ...

- Hey! - um homem de cabelos negros e tatuagens em ambos os braços gritou. - Nós somos a gangue mais barra pesada de Konoha! Saia agora se quiser viver.

Sakura olhou para a amiga loira e deu-lhe um olhar sereno. - Acho que estou tremendo de medo, e você, Ino?

- Totalmente.

Outro membro da gangue jogou o taco de sinuca ao longe e arregaçou as mangas, cuspindo um cigarro no chão. O restante seguiu o exemplo, e Sakura e Ino já estavam mais que prontas para a ação.

.

* * *

.

Os caras correram em direção às kunoichis e as mulheres continuaram gritando no background.

Oh aquilo seria a melhor _tecnica anti-tédio_ na qual poderiam pensar.

Os caras atacavam cegamente. Socos e chutes.

Os caras simplesmente não eram pareos para elas. Aquilo seria assustadoramente fácil, apesar de terem conseguido desferir alguns dos golpes (e acertar), nada daquilo seria pareo para as habilidades de cura e força bruta de Sakura.

Haruno torceu o braço de um dos homens e o socou mais uma vez, seu golpe fazendo o rapaz voar a metros no ar.

Um dos caras era realmente um pouco mais forte que os demais e esse conseguiu chegar à Sakura e por mais que a kunoichi tenha lhe desferido um golpe, ele escapou no ultimo segundo, o que lhe deu a vantagem de contra-atacar.

O homem veio com tudo, um punho vicioso em direção à face da moça, que conseguira bloquear o golpe no ultimo segundo, mas o homem fora agil o suficiente para pegar uma garrafa de bebida que conseguira em uma das mesas proximas e tentou novamente sua sorte em atacar a kunoichi novamente.

Sakura bloqueou o golpe com o braço.

Quando os estilhaços do vidro perfuraram seu braço, o homem congelou em terror.

Sakura rangeu os dentes e observou o fluxo de sangue escorrer livremente pela pele.

Um soco fraco no ombro fora o necessario para voltar à realidade.

Concentrando chakra na mão, enviou o homem voando pela sala e o fez atravessar uma parede de tijolos.

_**"Shannaro! Agora eu fiquei com raiva!"**_

.

* * *

.

Ino fez uma careta. - Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ... você realmente se certificou que nenhum desses caras fossem vir a ter filhos ne!

- Você realmente acha que algum deles iria querer procriar algum dia?

Ino parou ao pensamento: - Eu acho que não.

.

* * *

.

E lá estavam ambas, novamente sentadas à beira do lago, curando os danos causados.

Sakura estava demorando mais para se curar que Ino, uma vez que os ferimentos provocados pelos cacos de vidro fizeram dano suficiente para serem curados por seu chakra (há quase esgotado). Ok, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ir lutar conta as gangues de Konoha ...

.

Ambas se deitaram na grama, olhando para o céu e o tópico " Sasuke " veio novamente à tona.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim certo? - Ino perguntou.

- Sim, pode.

- Bem, Sasuke realmente não é o tipo que tira vantagem de mulheres.

Sakura suspirou. - Eu acho que sim. Mas de que lado você está, afinal?

- Eu não estou do lado dele, porque ele não deveria ter te comprado, só estou tentando ser otimista.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e uma brisa fresca pairou sobre si. - Além do mais... - Ino disse alegremente. - Você ainda pode dormir na cama dele! Isso seria um incentivo suficiente para qualquer garota.

Sakura prontamente jogou a amiga dentro do lago.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke foi aos portões da Vila.

Essa missão era fácil, não havia nenhuma maneira daquilo ser uma missão ranking A. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era matar um nukenin da Névoa, fala sério, isso é dificil? !

Mentalmente deu rapidamente uma checada em sua kunoichi.

Sua. _Oh sim._ Ele gostava do som dessa palavra.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke soltou um breve_ tsk_ e sorriu de canto para seu estado atual.

Ela estava um pouco surrada e em um lago numa luta na água com Ino.

Sasuke tinha total acesso a toda essa cena atraves da mente de Sakura, mas seu subconsciente queria violentamente mais longe.

.

Sakura sentia-se incomodada por alguma coisa, mas ele ainda não poderia dizer o que era exatamente. A maioria de seus pensamentos estavam centrados em torno dele e de sua propriedade sobre ela. Perguntas como "por que" e "quando" ou como isso fora acontecer.

Mas sua "gatinha de estimação" logo logo iria descobrir tudo sobre esse assunto.

- Ei teme!

Sasuke de alguma forma percebeu que essa voz vinha em direção a si e o apelido de infância só poderia vir de uma pessoa. – Naruto. - Cumprimentou.

Naruto o fitou totalmente furioso.

Sasuke mentalmente balançou a cabeça, Sakura tinha, provavelmente, lhe dito toda a historia. - Você. E. Eu. Vamos. Treinar. Agora!

Sasuke deu de ombros. Sim, ele precisava treinar mesmo.

* * *

.

- Como você pode comprar ela? Ela não é propriedade de ninguém!

- Na verdade, ela é minha propriedade, dobe.

- Argh!

Naruto estava fumegando e sua valvula de escape eram os objetos diversos que lançava em direção ao outro rapaz. Ele estava dando tudo de si nesta luta e Sasuke estava atacando e esquivando-se com o melhor de sua capacidade.

- Mas por quê?

- Eu não sei. Foi simplesmente um capricho. - Sasuke sorriu de canto.

_Três ... dois ... um ..._

- O QUÊ?

_Bingo._

- Seu idiota, você realmente acha que eu iria comprá-la por um capricho?

.

Naruto se acalmou um pouco. Então, aquele baka aparentemente tinha uma boa razão para tudo isso. Ele sabia que Sakura era uma de suas "pessoas especiais", embora o Uchiha nunca dissesse isso em voz alta.

- Então por quê? Por que não apenas convidá-la pra sair ou algo assim?

- Meus motivos para deter propriedade sobre ela são complicados, mas Sakura deve ouvi-los primeiro.

Naruto fez beicinho. - Tudo bem. - E fez uma pausa. – Quer ir comer ramen?

.

* * *

.

Sakura sentou-se num dos bancos, Ino ao seu lado e pediu um miso ramen.

Fazia muito tempo desde que ela e Ino tinham tido esse momento entre amigas e agora estavam conversando como nos velhos tempos, falando de suas últimas missões e problemas e tal.

Pobre Ayame, a moça as encarava como se fossem loucas.

Ambas as kunoichi não só pareciam completamente espancadas como também estavam molhadas e muito detonadas.  
As moças praticamente engoliram o macarrão, Sakura deixando um pouco espirrar aqui e ali (ora, elas estavam famintas!) e Ino continuava reclamando de Shikamaru. Estava prestes a fazer um comentário particularmente desagradável quando foi interrompida por outra voz estridente.

- Sakura-chan!

.

* * *

Sakura ficou tensa, perguntando-se por que não o tinha notado antes.

Naruto praticamente gritou de onde quer que estivesse e esse tipo de comportamento lhe garantia seu status de ninja mais barulhento de Konoha.

Agora, Sasuke teveria sua presença sentida muito quase que de imediato... mas o problema da questão era que ele não queria ser notado.

Além disso, nenhum dos seus companheiros de equipe ficaria feliz com o estado deplorável no qual a kunoichi estava, então, oh droga, por que diabos ela não os percebeu antes? !

.

Naruto havia lhe dado um abraço de urso gigante por trás e Sakura visivelmente estremeceu com isso.

E isso, é claro, passou despercebido ao loiro, e Ino apenas riu. - Eca! Você está todo suado!

Sakura pensou ter ouvido um: - Seu dobe idiota. - mas não estava bem certa disso.

.

* * *

.

Naruto tomou um lugar ao lado dela e Sasuke não pareceu se importar.

Pediu ramen de carne e notou Sasuke se aproximar para tomar um lugar a seu lado, seguindo o mesmo pedido do amigo. O loiro olhou em sua direção e seus olhos imediatamente arregalaram. - O que aconteceu com você?

A cabeça de Sasuke girou em sua direção e seus ônix rapidamente se estreitaram.

.

Sakura pacereceu ter notato a condição horrivel na qual se encontrava.

Contusões e manchas aroxeadas salpicavam vários locais da superficie da pele e também acabara de notar que não havia curado seus próprios ferimentos ainda.

Apesar de Ino estar praticamente bem mais limpa e curada e _bonita_, Sakura ainda parecia bem pior e desgastada. Felizmente, seu rosto não estava tão ruim quanto o resto, porém, o queixo ainda trazia marcas das lutas de mais cedo.

.

- Nós treinamos. - Sakura deu de ombros. E olhou para Ino, que sorriu para si, e ambas voltaram a comer seu ramen.

- Mas ... você ... medic ... nah, deixa pra lá. - Naruto decidiu deixar o assunto de lado, mentalmente culpando a "complexa natureza do_ ser feminno_".

Sakura ficou grata pela atitude do loiro, pois já sabia que assim que a noite chegasse, iria ter de _brincar_ de "perguntas e respostas" com aquele maldito Uchiha sobre o que acontecera consigo.

.

.

* * *

.

- O que _diabos _você fez?

_Bem, parece que alguém estava com um taco enfiado em um lugar bem desagradável._

_.  
_

Ela não estava exatamente à espera de um "Bem vinda ao lar" e "é um prazer tê-la de volta" ou " deixe-me ajudá-la com suas coisas que você continua trazendo diariamente a minha casa", mas definitivamente não esperava ser cumprimentada dessa forma quando chegara.

Ok, ele oficialmente não estava nada feliz.

.

- O que quer dizer com _o que foi eu fiz_? Eu já te disse, Ino e eu treinamos.

- Isso é uma mentira. - Neste ponto, Sakura viu-se se perguntando por que ele simplesmente não a ordenou que lhe dissesse a verdade, afinal, ele poderia muito bem te-lo feito. Mas não o fez.

Sasuke empurrou-a para seu quarto. - Sente-se na cama e tire a blusa.

.

* * *

.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta, mesmo quando seus pés começaram a caminhar em direção à cama contra sua vontade.

Ele deixou o quarto na intenção de ir buscar algo e tão logo Sakura saiu de seu estado absorto, começou a gritar obscenidades para ele, enquanto suas mãos involuntariamente tiravam a própria blusa.

Felizmente, o sutiã não deiva expor muito dos seios. Seus olhos arregalaram. Se ele visse aquilo em suas nas costas... involuntariamente estremeceu.

.

A kunoichi havia sido lançada em algumas prateleiras, suas costas tomaram todo o impacto, e ainda doiam muito. Doia até mesmo quando ela mesma a tocava! Ok ... chutar os traseiros desses caras de gangues, especialmente quando eram 53 contra 2, não era oficialmente uma boa idéia!

Sasuke voltou para o quarto e viu a mandíbula feminina visivelmente tensionar. Trazia consigo uma caixa, provavelmente com ataduras e pomadas e coisas do tipo.

- Sabe... - Sakura começou, - se você me der algumas horas, eu consigo faz-

- Quieta.

E aquilo foi uma ordem, portanto, sua boca fechou-se instantaneamente.

A kunoichi enviou-lhe uma carranca feia. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e começou a tirar as ataduras de seu braço, revelando a pele lacerada pelos cacos de vidro.

- Eu adoraria saber como você conseguiu isso. - Seu tom ácido.

Ela viu quando ele retirou os pequenos cacos com uma pinça e notou como sua mão mantinha-se firme. Sasuke mantinha firme o enlace em seu braço, mas não a ponto de feri-la.

Tão logo terminou, colocou uma pomada sobre a pele (que ardeu a beça!) e Sakura ficou apenas feliz por ter mantido o sangue frio e não deixar-se estremecer no processo.

O moço enfaixou-lhe o braço novamente. O resto das feridas da kunoichi foram tratadas de um modo semelhante e Sakura agora encontrou-se com uma serie de montinhos de gaze sobre os braços e estômago.

.

* * *

.

Ao terminar a tarefa, os dedos masculinos aproximaram-se do queixo de Sakura e a fez virar o rosto em sua direção. - Fale.

_Estúpidos olhos Uchiha! Tão intimidantes!_

A mão masculina se moveu em torno da cintura dela, onde levianamente encontrava-se a pior contusão de todas. Então, para a _sorte _de Sakura, ela não falou, e sim gritou. Em um movimento rápido, ele a pressionou contra a cama, fazendo-a ficar deitada de bruços, prendendo-a pelos braços num enlace firme.

E violentamente amaldiçoou. - Você faz idéia de como isso é ruim? - Ok ... então ela acabou irritando-o novamente. Oops.

- Bem, não que possa ver minhas costas agora ...

.

Ele a arrastou para o banheiro e a pos em frente ao espelho. E com o auxilio de um espelho de mão, Sakura foi capaz de vislumbrar-se que pela primeira vez.

* * *

.

Era verdade, estava realmente horrível. E a kunoichi estremeceu só de olhar.

Contusoes roxo-escuro e machucados numa tonalidade esverdeada espalhados por toda a parte.

Ele a levou de volta para o quarto novamente e a fez deitar na cama com o rosto voltado para baixo. Nessa perspectiva, era mais fácil ver toda a superficie da pele machucada.

Ele suspirou e a tocou levemente.

Sakura gritou novamente e agarrou os lençois num enlace quase que assassino.

Sasuke amaldiçoou baixinho e murmurou um jutsu que ela não foi capaz ouvir.

Sua mão tocou-lhe novamente e agora em vez de dor, uma sensação de dormência parecia fluir sobre si. _Aquilo era um jutsu médico? _Mas como...?

.

- Kabuto. - Disse simplesmente. Era como se ele pudesse ler sua mente ... _que assustador._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Tornou a trabalhar em seus ferimentos mais uma vez e ela sentiu apenas uma pressão, mas nada de dor.

Sentando-a, Sasuke terminou de enfaixá-la. Não havia dor. Só no início, mas agora não doía mais.

Ela se vestiu e se arrastou novamente para a cama.

Sasuke entrou mais uma vez no quarto, tendo saído simplesmente para dar a ela um pouco de privacidade, e moça corou com o que ele estava usando. Apenas calças. _Oh Kami!_

_.  
_

As luzes se apagaram e ele puxou-a para perto de si com todo cuidado.

A kunoichi arriscou lançar um olhar sobre o ombro e quase engasgou.

Deparou-se com olhos vermelhos, mas ele estava apenas olhando para ela.

Inconscientemente, Sakura encolheu-se, somente para sentir o enlace masculino apertar ligeiramente sobre si.

Fora o fato de que nesse momento corava mil diferentes tons de vermelho, Ino provavelmente estava certa.

Talvez partilhar a cama dele não era algo tão ruim, afinal...

_**. . .**  
_

**_. . .__ continua __. . ._  
**

**_. . ._**

* * *

_E aí, flores, curtiram?  
_

_Ai ai a January é realmente uma autora e tanto ne. Ela criou uma trama super interessante,  
_

_eu curto muito =)  
_

_**E vocês, estão gostando?**  
_

_...  
_

_Agora, flores, vou-me ;D  
_

_Bjitos  
_

_Hime.  
_

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_- Galera, estou postando tmb a sasusaku vencedora do 2 lugar do poll **What Could Have Bee**n, confiram ;D**  
**_

_- Moças, já consegui por quase todos os contatos em dia =DD  
_

_- O resultado do poll já saiu. Confiram ;D  
_

_(estarei postando as **3** fanfics vencedoras ainda essa semana - com WCHB ainda hoje ;)  
_


	4. Painting the Roses Red

_ Ok, flores, como prometido, cá está mais um cpt.**  
**_

_=D  
_

_(e flores, **amanhã** eu volto e coloco as respostas de reviews e pms em dia, ok ;D)  
_

* * *

_Uma Fanfic de January-chan  
_

_Presentinho pra Moko-chan =)_

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capítulo IV **

**Painting the Roses Red**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Tudo o que Sakura pôde se dar conta em seu estado de semi-sono era que estava demasiadamente cedo.

Eram por volta das três da manhã, ainda assim, podia registrar algum movimento proximo de si.

A kunoichi simplesmente virou-se para a direção oposta e tentou dormir novamente. O barulho do chuveiro podia ser registrado em sua mente antes que seus olhos cerrassem para levá-la de volta ao leve sono no qual estava.

* * *

O que pareceu segundos depois, uma mão passeou em suas costas, fazendo-a acordar rapidamente.

- O quê ...? - Sakura resmungou. E protegeu os olhos contra a luz incandescente vinda do banheiro. Uma vez que conseguira ajustar a visão, fora capaz de ver que Sasuke estava de pé em sua frente, fazendo-a saltar em total surpresa.

Notara também que ele vestia o uniforme ANBU.

- Fui chamado para uma missão, estou saindo agora.

Esfregando os olhos um pouco mais, a moça apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para o relógio. - Mas são três e quinze da manhã.

- É urgente. Temos que sair agora para chegar à Névoa em tempo.

_Névoa_ ... Sakura não gostava nem um pouco do País da Água. E, sabia que, Sasuke também não. - Quando você volta?

- Em uma semana, no mais tardar, mas não deve passar disso. - E Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, e foi então que vira Sasuke aproximar-se de seu ouvido. - Fique bem.

- Eu s_empre_ fico bem.

Ouviu o rapaz soltar um "tch", mas não tinha certeza de tal.

Deitou-se novamente, para tentar voltar a dormir e assim recarregar suas baterias e conseguir encarar o trabalho pesado na manhã seguinte.

Em seu estado semi-adormecido, não deixara de notar o beijo que ele lhe dera na superficie de sua testa.

Ela estava muito cansada para realmente brigar ou discutir com ele sobre tal. Tudo o que ouvira foi um riso leve de Sasuke quando deixara escapar, nesse exato momento, um suspiro sonhador por entre os lábios.

.

* * *

.

Sakura saiu sonolenta para o trabalho na manhã seguinte e cumprimentou o recepcionista.

Enquanto Sasuke estivesse em missão, sentia-se livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Entrou no consultório médico. Era muito simples na verdade, apenas uma mesa, um laptop e alguns papéis espalhados. Nas paredes, algumas fotos de seus amigos, mas por outro lado tudo parecia muito cru e simples. A kunoichi descartou o casaco e vestiu o jaleco. Pondo o cabelo róseo em um coque frouxo, tomando uma prancheta nas mãos e indo em seguida cuidar dos afazeres do dia.

No geral, a maioria dos pacientes recentes apresentavam simplesmente uma mera gripe.

A médica de cabelos róseos entrou em um dos quartos e encontrou um menininho e sua mãe sentada à cabeceira da cama.

- Olá, Sra Tanoshi, meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu sou a médica encarregada para cuidar de seu filho hoje. - E deu uma olhadela na prescrição do menino. - Poderia me dizer os sintomas que esse rapazinho vem apresentando?

A mãe a fitou preocupada. - Bem, ele está tossindo muito ultimamente e meu marido e eu começamos a ficar preocupados, então o trouxe hoje apenas para me certificar de que não é nada grave.

- Ele tem tomado algum medicamento?

- Bem, pensamos que fosse apenas um caso de gripe, por isso demos _um anti-gripal_ e depois disso ele pareceu bem. Mas então começou a tossir de novo, cerca de uma hora mais tarde. Nada que fizemos pareceu ajudar. Ele diz que está com algum problema e não consegue respirar muito bem.

- Certo, farei um avaliação rápida e veremos qual é o problema. - O rapazinho encolheu-se em direção à mãe após tais palavras. - Não vai doer, eu prometo.

.

Sakura disse-lhe para deitar de bruços, então começou a munusear as costas do menino.

Não era nada grave, mas era ótimo que a mãe do menino o tivesse trazido aqui, afinal, assim seria mais facil manter tudo sob controle. Chakra esverdeado fluía de suas mãos para as costas do menino.

Havia um pouco de líquido em seus pulmões, mas resolvera rapidamente o problema e provavelmente não tornaria a acontecer novamente. - Vou prescrever um remédio, mas se ele começar a tossir novamente traga-o direto para cá.

A mãe concordou e tomou a prescrição em maos. Ambos agradeceram à médica e partiram.

* * *

Sakura olhou para o relógio.

Seu horário de almoço iria começar a qualquer minuto, então poderia muito bem tirar o jaleco e sair para almoçar.

- Ei, Sakura!

Sakura olhou para o corredor para ver Ino correndo em sua direção. Os hematomas de ambas as moças já haviam sido completamente curados, uma vez que já havia se passado mais de uma semana desde o incidente.

- Hey, Ino, e aí?

- Estava indo almoçar?

- Sim, só preciso guardar o jaleco antes.

- Bom, então vamos juntas, eu ainda tenho que te dizer uma coisa!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sentaram-se à uma mesa num restaurante de grelhados onde a equipe de Ino costumava fazer todas as suas reuniões.

Sakura agradeceu aos céus por não terem ido ao Ichiraku novamente, afinal ramen no almoço e jantar já estava se tornando bastante cansativo.

Ambas esperavam a carne cozinhar na grelha. - Então, eu estava na Torre da Hokage à espera de uma missão num outro dia. Tsunade queria que eu pegasse um livro para pesquisar sobre uma ilha realmente muito próxima da Névoa.

O ouvidos de Sakura se animaram. - Névoa? - _É para onde Sasuke estava indo._

- Estudei tudo sobre ela e_ nossa_, o lugar é horrível. Um dos pergaminhos mencionou que era praticamente o centro do crime organizado. Toda a ilha é praticamente um distrito do crime.

Sakura congelou com um pedaço de carne a meio caminho da boca. - É mesmo?

- Sim, li que existem prostitutas praticamente a cada esquina. Elas até desenvolveram um novo tipo de jutsu que pode fazer mesmo o mais forte dos homens curvar-se a seus pés. Algo sobre _feromínimos,_ eu acho...

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Feromônios, você quer dizer?

Ino estalou os dedos. - É isso aí! Não conseguia me lembrar da palavra muito bem heheh

- Ino ... existe alguma chance de que eu possa ... ver este pergaminho?

A loira engoliu um pedaço de carne de porco. - Claro, Tsunade-sama estava bebendo na última vez que a vi, então você tem uma boa chance de conseguir o que quer. Ela provavelmente vai estar bêbada de qualquer maneira.

- E agora, onde é que este pergaminho está?

- Ok, você conhece bem a biblioteca da Torre dos Kage, certo? Basta seguir por aqui e...

**.**

* * *

**.**

Após um dia de meio-periodo no hospital, pois não havia muitos pacientes de qualquer maneira, Sakura andava pelos corredores da biblioteca pessoal da Hokage.

Ela conhecia aquele lugar como a palma da mão, passara noites a fio estudando livros e mais livros de medicina até seus olhos doerem e sua tolerância à cafeína começasse a dimunir.

Abriu a porta lentamente.

Sakura fez uma careta quando as dobradiças enferrujadas rangeram alto. Ela teria que arranjar alguém para pôr óleo aqui mais tarde.

O pergaminho estava exatamente onde Ino disse que estaria, em cima de uma das mesas destinadas para a leitura e, eventualmente, tomar notas. Puxou a cadeira de madeira e começou a ler o pergaminho.

* * *

_País das algas_ (quão típico vindo de uma ilha no meio do oceano).

_Recentemente fundada por um jogador de alto nível._ _Não se sabe muito, exceto que há um alto índice de prostituição e quadrilhas em atividade._ _"Prostíbulos" e casinos, em sua maioria, povoam o local._ _Atrativo de muitos nukenin._ _No lado sul da ilha, existem vários orfanatos, sendo seus residentes a maior parte das crianças da ilha._ _É ilegal para qualquer criança sair cerca de 20 m do local._ _As crianças conseguem sair desse lugar, legalmente, a partir de 21 anos de idade, quando podem deixar o orfanato e prestar-se principalmente à prostituição._ _Os abrigos são repeletos por reféns capturados por nukenin._ _A água potável é extremamente limitada e grande parte dela vai para as tavernas servir como ingrediente para bebidas alcoólicas._ As m_ulheres na ilha desenvolveram um jutsu novo envolvendo feromônios, que faz um homem se apaixonar imediatamente._ _Isso é tudo o que se sabe até então._

* * *

Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

E agora estava morrendo de raiva.

Como Sasuke pudera partir para um lugar assim sem antes lhe dizer a verdade? Agora que entendia o que estava acontecendo, ela teria prazer em deixá-lo ir ajudar a libertar as pessoas naquele lugar, mas por que ele sentiu a necessidade de mentir? Eles não estavam namorando, não estavam em um tipo de relacionamento? _Será que ela realmente se importava se ele simplesmente saisse com outra mulher?_

Uma pontada no peito lhe disse que sim, ela realmente se importava.

Sakura suspirou e começou a enrolar o pergaminho. Depois de todos esses anos, tudo o que ele tinha feito consigo, ela ainda não o tinha esquecido.

* * *

A porta rangeu e Sakura escondera-se atrás de uma das enormes pilhas de livros quando ouviu o barulho. Ofegante, com a adrenalina a mil, escondeu-se antes que a pessoa pudesse vê-la ali.

Fitando através de frestas entre pergaminhos, a médica encontrou-se olhando para um Chuunin que nunca vira antes. Ele provavelmente não tinha certas habilidades ainda, então Sakura estaria segura por enquanto. Tudo o que o chunin fez foi pegar um pergaminho e sair.

Aliviada, Sakura fez seu caminho para a parte de trás das pilhas para continuar a esconder-se.

Ela não deveria estar aqui sem a permissão da Hokage e alguém mais qualificado que o Chuunin de agora pouco, com certeza poderia pegá-la no flagra.

.

* * *

.

Estava extremamente escuro, então Sakura não viu o pergaminho grosso, até que pisou nele e escorregou.

Quase parando graciosamente a queda, ela se virou e pegou-o para colocá-lo em um local mais apropriado.

A kunoichi encontrou tal lugar e lá iria abandoná-lo ... mas o troço simplesmente não queria deixar sua mão! Ele estava literalmente preso! Lembrou-se imediatamente da época que Sasuke pos super-cola nos talheres de Naruto. O loiro continuava acenando para todos os lados na tentativa de livrar-se daquilo, mas totalmente sem sucesso. Sakura finalmente sentiu pena dele e o ajudou, usando um jutsu médico para aliviar a dor que o moço sentira ao livrar-se bruscamente dos hashis colados. Sasuke não ficou nada feliz com a atitude da moça.

Seu colar amaldiçoado formigava e seu outro braço começou a se mover involuntariamente.

Ela iria abrir o pergaminho! Isso era ruim! Quem sabe que tipo de armadilha pudera ter sido colocada ali? Ela podia ser nocauteada ou sugada para lugares terríveis ou algo assim.

Antes que percebesse, o pergaminho já estava aberto e seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se imediatamente.

* * *

_Olá,_

_Se está lendo isso, então significa que você foi comprada por alguém de um clã de destaque._ _Estas são algumas das dicas úteis que nós, como posses, devemos aprender através de nossas experiências e sentimos a necessidade de passá-las para que você não tem que aprender da maneira mais dificil._ _Por favor, não repita isso para ninguém, e se alguém perguntar, você aprendeu tudo isso sozinha._ _Precisamos manter esse pergaminho de auto-ajuda em segredo, para beneficio das futuras gerações._

* * *

Próxima Entrada.

* * *

_Sinto não ter encontrado uma maneira de tirar esse colar, no entanto, há uma maneira de contornar o "**não** namoro com outras pessoas" e as punições. Faça seu proprietário ficar bêbado. Tão bêbado que ele só possa ver imagens difusas. Dessa forma, ele não vai entender os sinais, se você está fazendo algo do qual iria, provavelmente, repreendê-la. Por sinal, toda vez que fizer algo errado, ele vai receber algum tipo de mensagem que você o está fazendo e puni-la. _

_Para deixá-lo bêbado há uma receita que nunca falha:_

_Vodka, álcool puro, uísque e rum._ _Use muitos limões e abacaxi para encobrir o cheiro de álcool._ _Funciona ainda melhor se ele estiver com gripe._

* * *

Próxima Entrada

* * *

_Isso necessita de plena determinação, logo nem todos serão capazes de fazê-lo._ _Quando os proprietários estiverem por perto, focalize sua mente em uma coisa completamente diferente._ _Pode ser qualquer coisa, mas você não fará o que ele diz._ _Se isto falhar, concentre todo o seu ser para lutar contra ele, isso funciona, eu prometo._ _No entanto, não é fácil. Conseguir concentrar seu chakra para tapar seus ouvidos ou criar um barulho de estática em sua cabeça, também funciona._ _Se você não puder ouvir o comando, não terá que fazer o que ele diz._

* * *

Próxima Entrada

* * *

_Você pode bater nele._ _Mas aí irá sentir uma dor lacerante por todo o corpo__, mas há uma maneira de fazer um dano sério a ele sem se comprometer._ _Se seu proprietário é um ninja, então ele não vai se machucar durante um soco._ _Se tentou acertá-lo anteriormente e sentiu dor, então você provavelmente estava pensando que o _queria_ machucar._ _Tudo que tem que fazer é concentrar-se bastante e pensar: "Ele não vai se machucar se eu bater nele."_ _O dispositivo que marca que você é propriedade dele apenas dá choques dependendo do que suas ondas cerebrais acusarem._ Logo, é_ possível enganar este dispositivo._

_._

* * *

- Haruno Sakura, mas o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Dando um salto gigante, Sakura girou rapidamente em direção à voz que lhe repreendera e seus olhos verdes encontraram os cor de mel da Godaime.

E sua mentora não parecia nada feliz em vê-la ali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/T:**

_Nah que roubada, hein!  
_

_Imaginem a furada na qual nossa heroína favorita entrou por ser a "little slave" de Uchiha Sasuke. Massss, como tudo não são somente pedras e no caminho pode muitooo bem haver flores também, nossa heroína acabou descobrindo informações muitooo relevantes para sua "sobrevivência" ao lado de seu novo "dono".  
_

_Hmmmm  
_

_O que será deles agora, hein?  
_

_Arrisquem seus palpites ;D  
_

_..  
_

_Bom, bonecas, eu postei esse cpt apenas porque já havia, previamente, prometido para as senhoritas. Mas cara, eu quase não iria postar hoje... Porque, poxa, o movimento de leitores anda tão fraquinho que dá dó, sabia.  
_

_Então, essa semana, não pretendo postar muita coisa não, ok.  
_

_Estou planejando fazer uma** ou** duas postagens... Vamos ver como as coisas ficam, certinho?  
_

_.  
_

_Agora, flores, vamos que vamos,  
_

_amanhã trago o finalzinho de Veneer,  
_

_Bjitos,  
_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

**_ps:_  
**

_Galera, eu não tive muito tempo para revisar esse cpt de hoje...  
_

_Então, onegai, avisem se houver qq erro bizarro, ok.  
_


	5. Spoonful of Sugar

_** Notas:  
**_

_**1 Ok ok, domingo virou terça (e a Lia vai me matar!)  
**_

_**2 Estou quase em dia com os contatos. Devo por tudo nos conformes ainda hoje/amanhã.  
**_

_**3 Essa semana (e a próxima) serão levemente punk (por causa das provas/seminários de final de período). Então, a "agenda de posts" será levemente reduzida. (mas ainda assim, tem coisa bem legal a caminho ;D - vide notas finais)  
**_

_**4 Aproveitem o cpt 5 ;D  
**_

* * *

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_ Romance/Angst/ longShot**: 18**cpts_

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Mokoninha  
_

_**Autora: **January Eclipses_

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

**Sinopse**: Uma lei antiga de Konoha permite que membros de clãs importantes comprem pessoas que não pertecem a clã algum. Infelizmente, Sakura recusava-se a acreditar nisso até que sua mentora realmente confirmou que, sim, agora ela pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Por sinal, toda vez que fizer algo errado, ele vai receber algum tipo de mensagem que você o está fazendo e puni-la. _

_Para deixá-lo bêbado há uma receita que nunca falha:_

_Vodka, álcool puro, uísque e rum._ _Use muitos limões e abacaxi para encobrir o cheiro de álcool._ _Funciona ainda melhor se ele estiver com gripe._

_. .  
_

___O dispositivo que marca que você é propriedade dele apenas dá choques dependendo do que suas ondas cerebrais acusarem._ Logo, é_ possível enganar este dispositivo._

_._

* * *

- Haruno Sakura, mas o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Dando um salto gigante, Sakura girou rapidamente em direção à voz que lhe repreendera e seus olhos verdes encontraram os cor de mel da Godaime.

E sua mentora não parecia nada feliz em vê-la ali.

_ . . .  
_

* * *

_Para Mokoninha_

**Capítulo V  
**

** Spoonful of Sugar**

_Uma Colherada de Açúcar_

* * *

Sakura engoliu em seco ao vislumbrar a ira nos olhos de sua Sensei.

Bem ... como deveria explicar isso?

Por um lado, poderia dizer que estava interessada neste novo país que se desenvolvera fora dos dominios da Névoa. Sim, seria perfeito! Basta dizer que estava curiosa, porque Ino havia lhe dito tantas coisas sobre esse lugar e Sakura só queria ter certeza de que a loira não havia deixado detalhe nenhum de fora.

Não seria uma mentira total, porque realmente queria ficar a par dos riscos que Sasuke estava se metendo indo nessa missão. Claro, bem, se pusesse nessas palavras, faria-lhe parecer como uma namorada ciumenta ...

Ainda assim ...

- Esqueci um texto médico aqui no outro dia. - Sakura deixou escapar. _E de onde isso tinha vindo mesmo?_ E agradeceu mentalmente sua sorte por ter finalmente ficando boa na "arte da mentir". - Eu queria pegá-lo de volta antes que de esquecer onde o havia deixado. - Disse enquanto habilmente deslizava o pergaminho de volta ao lugar onde estava na prateleira.

.

Tsunade deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado e depois de alguns segundos, disse praticamente num cantrolar. - Ok!

Foi então que Sakura notou a cor ruborizada visível no rosto da loira, enquanto tomava um gole de saque.

A kunoichi deveria ter previsto isso, a Hokage estava completamente bêbada!

* * *

Saindo muito discretamente, Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio por não ter sido pega no flagra.

Virando-se ligeiramente, seus olhos captaram a figura de ninguem menos que Jiraya.

- Jiraiya-sama! - cumprimentou-o, surpresa. _De todas as pessoas no mundo para estar aqui, tinha que ser logo ele?_

- Ah, Sakura! Você já viu ...? - Sabendo o que o shinobi estava prestes a dizer, Sakura apontou na direção da biblioteca, segundos antes de uma risada viciosa flutuar no ar.

Jiraiya arqueou as sobrancelhas e a ficha caiu completamente. - Oh. - Disse e em seguida, pos-se a camihar hesitante até a biblioteca resmungando algo sobre "beber outra margarita".

Suspirando em alívio novamente por não ter sido capturada, a kunoichi saiu da torre Hokage.

* * *

.

.

Bem, se o que acabara de ler fosse verdade, então isso significava que ela poderia ser capaz de levar uma vida semi-normal. Poderia namorar se quisesse, mas provavelmente não poderia se casar com outra pessoa. Porque... bem, não poderia manter Sasuke bêbado para sempre, certo?

Também poderia bater nele.

Esse pensamento a fez sorrir.

Quando era mais jovem, nunca quis bater em Sasuke. Ele sempre fora seu ídolo absoluto e ela não queria machucá-lo de forma alguma. Mas agora, no final de sua adolescência, tendo uma força da qual qualquer um invejaria, força suficiente para quebrar a cara daquele idiota, ainda assim ela simplesmente não poderia. _Que ironia!_

O único problema sobre seu plano era que provavelmente só poderia usá-lo em situações de vida ou morte. Porque se de repente começasse a desobedece-lo e aparecesse com chupões no pescoço, por mais improvável que tal situação ocorresse, ele ficaria com raiva por não ter controle completo sobre si. Conhecendo Sasuke como conhecia, ele iria encontrar uma maneira de corrigir tal situação antes mesmo de tal dia chegar a anoitecer, o que significava que ela não poderia fazer o que quisesse (como imaginara) porque senão haveria consequências...

Sorrindo às novas possibilidades que os "truques" do pergaminho lhe ensinara, a kunoichi partiu para mais um dia de treinamento.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Passara-se quase uma semana, quando o moço finalmente voltou.

Sasuke suspirou sob a máscara.

As coisas tinham ido de mal a pior no espaço de três dias. Aparentemente, simplesmente não conseguia se infiltrar em um país como aquele agitando katanas e lançando jutsus. Sua equipe teve de ser ainda mais furtiva, especialmente quando se tratava de uma ilha pertencente a um jogador, ou seja, havia equipamentos de alta tecnologia por toda a parte.

Sua primeira prioridade era libertar os reféns e as crianças da ilha, levando-os imediatamente de volta à Konoha e em seguida, acabar com tais jogadores que governavam a ilha. Isso teria sido fino e elegante se tudo tivesse saído como planejado. No início, tudo parecia estar indo perfeitamente bem. Era noite e a equipe de Sasuke escalou o muro de proteção em torno da ilha com muita facilidade. Evitaram o caminho dos ninjas contratados pelos criminosos e foram diretamente para o Composto onde o orfanato ficava localizado. Sendo que, a luz incandescente local tornava tudo mais notório. Tudo, até mesmo eles.

* * *

De alguma forma, uma moça de 16 anos conseguira ve-lo.

Desde que era obrigado a libertá-la, tentou com muita dificuldade em não mandá-la muro abaixo quando tudo o que a garota fazia era se esroscar em torno de si, agarrando-lhe firmemente num abraço forte.

Mesmo com a máscara ANBU, a garota conseguiu sentir " a aura sexy" dos homens de Konoha.

Isto resultou em _todas_ as garotas seguir exatamente o exemplo da outra com todos os outros ANBU. Mas não era de se espantar, afinal, aquele país era conhecido como "A Ilha da prostituição". Quando sentiu o enlace apertar ainda mais, Sasuke decidiu que já estava mais que na hora dessa garota sentir o poder de seu Sharingan.

Simplesmente não poderia completar a missão com êxito tendo uma garota enrroscada a si dessa maneira, então ele a afastaou.

Ela começou a chorar a plenos pulmões, alertando uma das reféns sobre sua angústia. Uma senhora saiu de um quarto vizinho e abriu a boca (enorme) para gritar, que tão logo fora calada quando Sasuke apareceu atrás de si, num piscar de olhos, e lhe deu um golpe na cabeça, deixando-a inconsciente no chão.

Fitando a adolescente, agora completamente quieta, o Uchiha virou as costas e começou a libertar as demais crianças.

Ou pelo menos, era isso que esperava fazer.

A maioria dos pequenos chorava, assustados com os homens mascarados pousando em seus quartos e muitos até mesmo resistiram. O shinobi fora forçado a soltar os dedinhos dos pequenos de tudo onde podiam segurar: cama, lençol e até mesmo nas outras crianças.

Agora, os uniformes de sua equipe estavam cobertos por saliva, lágrimas e arranhões, e sua raiva crescia a cada segundo.

Sasuke contemplou a idéia de usar o Sharingan em todos eles, mas percebeu que se tratavam de quase 200 crianças! E bem, isso seria dificil de se ministrar.

Supunha que foram o choro e os gritos das crianças que alertou os guardas, pois um alarme começou a soar de forma ameaçadora, com luzes vermelhas piscando por todos os lados.

Eles já sabiam que algo estava errado.

Segundos depois, encontrou um lugar para se esconder enquanto a outra metade a sua equipe conduzia as crianças até as docas, na intenção de embarcá-las em um navio, e a outra metade, incluindo ele mesmo, lutariam contra os ninjas contratados por esse "Pais de Jogatina".

* * *

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, não parecia haver qualquer ameaça iminente, mas concordaram que tinham de se apressar para evitar outras distrações.

Sasuke ficou aliviado quando o navio finalmente zarpou.

E já haviam navegado cerca de uns 200 m quando ouviu um grito pedindo _"PARE!"_ ...

* * *

... _Em terra._

* * *

O menino tinha talvez três ou quatro anos, mas corria mais ligeiro que qualquer criança de sua idade.

Havia Shinobis inimigos correndo atrás de si e já podiam ser avistados até mesmo do navio ao longe.

O garotinho tentava a todo custo chegar ao navio, seu ursinho de pelúcia apertado firmemente nos braços.

Murmurando uma maldição, Sasuke saltou do navio e pousou graciosamente sobre a superficie da água. Ação à qual ganhara alguns poucos suspiros femininos e gritos de entusiasmo dos mais pequenos no convés. Ficaram admirado com a agilidade do moço, ele era invisível a um olho destreinado, seus movimentos nem sequer provocaram uma onda sobre a superfície da água.

* * *

O Uchiha alcançou o menino enquanto apenas uma ponta de medo lhe atingira o peito. E esse medo era vindo de _Sakura_. Através dos olhos femininos, vislumbrou os orbes furiosos da Hokage. Ela estava com medo de ser pega, pensou que Tsunade a tinha pego fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Então … tão rápido como veio, o _flash_ fora embora.

Apenas para ser substituído por uma shuriken, que fora lançada exatamente na direção do coração da criança, alojando-se algoz no ombro do shinobi (que se inclinara rapidamente para receber o golpe em seu lugar).

Rapidamente retirando-a da carne, pegou o menino no colo e correu de volta para o navio.

Ainda de pé sobre a água, enviou uma bola de fogo gigante em direção aos ninjas inimigos, deixando para trás uma Ilha em total estardalhaço.

* * *

.

* * *

Já era de tardinha quando chegara à Vila, seguido por diversas crianças chorosas a tiracolo.

A única coisa mais engraçada que as crianças maravilhadas com Konoha era os shinobi em pânico correndo atrás delas para mantê-las na linha.

Atrás das máscaras ANBU, jaziam expressões em pânico. Mesmo que houvesse um ANBU para cada vinte crianças, ainda assim nunca parecia ser suficiente.

O primeiro lugar ao qual os levara fora para o hospital, onde Sasuke finalmente poderia estar livre deles. E não precisaria bancar mais a babá! Os três dias que tinha viajado para chegar até aqui tinham sido os piores de sua vida. Sua "aura furiosa" era quase que palpável. Tiveram de viajar em uma velocidade lenta por causa das crianças e isso já era mais que suficiente para tirar-lhe o (bom?) humor.

* * *

Deixando os pirralhos aos cuidados de sua equipe, aos quais tinha certeza que eram mais confiaveis que si mesmo, foi até a Torre da Hokage para entregar seu relatório.

Tsunade o fitou com olhos divertidos (provavelmente realizada em vista à desgraça do moço).

Contou-lhe o relato do que vira naquele País, o que ocorrera de forma bem sucedida e o que não fora tão bem assim, e deixou escapar _casualmente_ como esta missão deveria lhe garantir um pagamento razoável. Tsunade riu nesse momento e lhe disse para ir ao hospital e se certificar de que estava tudo OK. Ele concordou, mesmo que não tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo.

. . .

* * *

Chegando em casa, notou que Sakura não estava lá.

E repreendeu a si mesmo momentaneamente. Afinal, deveria ter imaginado isso, pois ela deveria estar no hospital bancando a "tia" e assim assoberbada de trabalho.

Haruno Sakura era o tipo de pessoa que adorava crianças. Mas depois dos ultimos dias, Sasuke estava pronto para arrancar a cabeça de cada um deles. Essa "tolerância" devia provir apenas do cromossomo _y mesmo._

* * *

Sasuke cuidou do próprio ombro, meio que desajeitado, afinal não conseguia alcançar adequadamente o local ferido e depois despencou no sofá**.**

Após dormir o que pareceu apenas uns segundos, recebeu um telefonema. Dando uma olhadela ao relogio, viu que dormira por horas e imaginou quem seria a tal pessoa ligando a essa hora.

Era do hospital.

Aparentemente, mesmo que Sakura fosse a médica mais famosa da Vila e uma dos melhores kunoichi de Konoha, eles simplesmente não confiavam nela em sair sozinha durante após uma longa jornada de trabalho. Aparentemente, a moça estava excedendo seus limites. Mais uma vez.

Ao som da voz da recepcionista, Sasuke poderia arriscar o palpite de que Sakura não tinha idéia de que eles o estavam ligando.

Resmungando algo inaudível, o moço sequer tinha certeza do que ele mesmo dissera, bateu o telefone e fez caminho ao hospital.

* * *

.

* * *

A recepcionista lhe disse "espere na sala de estar, Sasuke-kun."

Ela tentou lhe dizer como chegar até lá, mas ele saiu antes que a moça pudesse ter a oportunidade de saltar em si.

O Uchiha achou o local com bastante facilidade, ja havia estado ali antes. Pegou um café e sentou em uma poltrona em frente à janela para esperar por Sakura.

.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, a moça chegou, arrastando os pés e se recostando à máquina de rerigerante, sentindo-se completamente exausta.

Pressionou o botão e quase que imediatamente uma lata de Coca-Cola veio à tona. Pegou-a e deu um gole e quando virou-se ...

Bem, nesse momento Sakura o viu. E seu olhos arregalaram e ela só faltou engasgar-se com a bebida. Sasuke simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

.

Depois do susto (e de finalmente tomar novo fôlego), apontou acusadoramente na direção do rapaz. - _O que_ está fazendo aqui?

Ele a fitou calmamente. - Me disseram que eu deveria vir e te levar pra casa.

Sakura sussurrou algo bem baixinho. - Recepcionista estúpida e sua quedinha estúpida por voc...- E, bem, os resmungos ficaram piores depois disso.

Sasuke ficou de pé, pronto para partir. - Vamos.

E a kunoichi ficou boquiaberta. - Espere um minuto, eu não posso sair! Tenho toda uma papelada pra por em ordem!

- Deixe que o pessoal da noite se encarregue disso.

A kunoichi queria salientar que ela era praticamente _o pessoal da noite_, mas segurou a língua. - Mas ...!

Foi então que Sasuke utilizou dos seus bons nove ou dez centimetros a mais que ela como vantagem. Fitou-a com uma calma, ainda que seu olhar fosse bastante intimidador.

No início, ela posara com sua atitude desafiadora, fitando-o com a mesma intensidade que ele a fitava nesse momento.

Mas ele simplesmente não iria cansar. Sasuke poderia, literalmente, fazer isso durante a noite toda.

Então, depois de um tempo, Sakura finalmente cedeu. - Tudo bem. Deixa eu pegar as minhas coisas.

.

Ele a esperou na porta da frente.

A recepcionista e muitas das outras meninas (as quais acabara de salvar em sua missao), fitavam-no como se tivessem coraçõeszinhos voando de seus olhos. _Algumas coisas simplesmente não iriam mudar, certo..._

_. . ._

* * *

No caminho de volta para casa, Sakura obverservara seu "dono" durante praticamente todo o tempo. E algo chamara sua atenção.

Seus olhos se estreitaram visivelmente. -Você está _machucado?_

Ele ficou levemente tenso, mas não tinha certeza do que ela realmente havia visto em "sua mente". - Não. - Mentiu. Mas, antes que pudesse _comandá-la_ a ir direto para a cama e deixar o assunto o assunto para lá, ela protestou.

- Você está_!_ Que idiota teimoso, tire a camisa!

_Espere um minuto, não era ele deveria estar dando ordens por aqui?_

* * *

Sakura fez caminho ao redor da cama e o indicou a sentar-se.

Ele agarrou os pulsos femininos firmemente quando a moça teimosamente tentou tirar-lhe a camisa contra sua vontade. - Sakura, você não tem chakra suficiente pra isso. Agora vá pra ...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar o comando, ela o interrompeu. -Sasuke, eu sou médica. Fiz um juramento de salvar vidas e curar a quem precisa, não posso te deixar assim. Agora, tire a camisa.

Depois de alguns minutos de uma guerra de "carrancas horrorosas", ele finalmente cedeu quando um leve "por favor?" saiu da boca feminina.

Sakura ajoelhou-se atrás dele e começou a desfazer-lhe as ataduras, uma a uma. Depois de pouco tempo, o torso do moço estava completamente nu. Sakura engoliu em seco quando viu os músculos de suas costas lacerados, mas rapidamente voltou ao foco da tarefa em mãos.

Não era necessariamente uma ferida muito ruim, mas sim _muito_ profunda.

A mãos de Sakura brilhavam enquanto reparava o tecido lacerado. Seus olhos arregalaram quando o chakra verde começou a falhar e eventualmente desaparecer completamente. A kunoichi sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados a cada segundo.

Sasuke _quase—quase— entrou em pânico_ quando sentiu o corpo da moça cair contra o seu (agora, curado).

Depois de notar a respiração dela estava lenta mas os batimentos cardíacos normais, percebeu que a moça estava apenas dormindo.

Ele avisara que ela não tinha chakra suficiente para tal.

Balançando a cabeça exasperado, apagou as luzes e deitou-se ao lado dela.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Enquanto trabalhava no dia seguinte, Sakura chegou à conclusão que sentia um pouco de pena do Sasuke.

Não só por causa das crianças (aqueles pestinhas bagunceiros). De acordo com os reféns, as crianças eram bem alimentadas nos orfanatos. Mas pela maneira que estavam agindo, qualquer um diria que nao viam um prato de comida há dias.

Tsunade a repreendeu novamente por pegar outra noite de trabalho. Sakura simplesmente disse a Godaime que tinha certas responsabilidades a cumprir, por ser uma das melhores médicas da Vila.

Quando muitos pacientes precisavam de ajuda, Sakura normalmente preferia ficar por perto para se certificar de que todos estavam recebendo o melhor tratamento possivel. O pessoal da noite era reduzido pela metade em relação à quantidade do pessoal do dia, então ela sabia que ficavam gratos por uma ajudinha extra. Especialmente quando duzentos pacientes extras haviam chegado à Vila tão inesperadamente.

Horas e horas de troca de fraldas, alimentação, pôr de castigo e, ela finalmente foi para casa.

E riu quando pensou em quanta diversão Sasuke provavelmente teve com eles.

* * *

O telefone tocou na mansão Uchiha.

- Oi?

- Oi, Sakura! Justamente com quem que eu queria falar!

- Ino? É um pouco tarde para ligar, não acha? - Sakura fitou o relógio. 9:45. E já estava escuro lá fora.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Enfim, queria conhecer esse novo "lugar". Uma boate chamada _Eclipse._

- Ino … - Sakura disse, hesitante. - Eu não acho que posso, quero dizer, com essa coisa do Sasuke e tudo mais...

_Porque ele iria pirar se me pegasse numa boate! E ainda por cima, com a Ino! _

- Ah Sakura! Só porque você é alguém propriedade de alguém—

_- Ino. -_ Sakura advertiu. Mas a loira ignorou.

—Não significa que não pode ter nenhum divertimento!

- Porque você não pode ir com outra pessoa?

- Bem, se eu chamasse Tenten, Neji de alguma forma iria descobrir. Sasuke é muito protetor, claro, mas você pode imaginar um _Hyuuga_ pirando? Só de pensar nisso me dá arrepios! Eu não poderia levar Hinata, pois ela é inocente demais pra esse tipo de coisa e ... - depois de uma pausa, a voz de Ino ficou mais suave. - Naruto provavelmente iria querer vir junto.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao pensamento e estremeceu. A última vez que tinham levado Naruto à boate... bem ... ela nem queria lembrar do que ocorrera.

A kunoichi suspirou. - Então, como sugere que eu vá dizer ao Sasuke sobre ir à boate?

- Eu não sei, droga, mas você precisa! Deveria saber como se faz essas coisas né. Afinal de contas, você é médica, certo?

Sakura suspirou assim que a porta da frente abriu-se. - Ele está de volta. - disse rapidamente. - Eu vou falar com ele e vejo se consigo alguma coisa.

* * *

Com uma despedida rápida, a moça desligou o telefone e olhou para a sala, onde o rapaz tinha acabado de entrar.

- Sasuke? - Ela se aproximou dele. - Um ... como foi o seu dia? - Ele só estava vestido com uniforme Jounin, por isso provavelmente não tinha sido tão estressante assim.

- Horrivel. - O portador do Sharingan a fitou, seus onix menos escuros que normalmente eram. Nublados, quase.

- Por quê? - perguntou.

- Acho que estou doente. Malditos países estrangeiros. - fungou levemente antes de continuar. - Não respiro direito, nem sinto mais o cheiro das coisas, nem o gosto. É horrivel.

* * *

_Droga! Dope-o se for preciso!_

_Funciona ainda melhor se ele estiver gripado._

* * *

Sorriu para si mesma. - Eu tenho a coisa certa pra isso! Espere um minuto!

E correu para a cozinha.

E... bem, como era aquela receita mesmo?

**.**

A loira pôs o telefone no ouvido. - Oi?

- Hey, Ino. - Sakura murmurou numa voz baixinha. - Olha só, eu vou poder ir contigo hoje.

- Sério?

- Sim, deixa eu buscar umas coisas no meu apartamento e te encontro no seu mais tarde.

Ino sorriu animada.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Certo, galera, se tudo tivesse dado super certinho, teria adiantado o cpt para anteontem. Mas aí, não deu... _

_Mas veio hoje. então é uma coisa boa também, ne ;D_

_._

_Bom, flores. digam:** Curtiram?**_

_Sério, Ino e Saku-chan vão aprontar poucas e boas ou é impressão minha?_

_.  
_

_Bom, flores, essa semana a **"agenda de posts"** está mais modesta que a das duas semanas passadas. Ainda assim, dá pra se divertir bastante ;)  
_

_- ABC nejisaku (1 ou 2 shots)  
_

_- Frozen (final)  
_

_- Skin and Bones - postagem quase certa pro domingo (final)  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bom, galerinha bonita, eu vou indo (estudar/trabalhar/etcetcetcetc)  
_

_Nos vemos ;D  
_

_Hime.  
_


	6. I've Got No Strings

_**N/T:**_

_** Personas, confiram nas "notas finais" a programacao de posts do mes de Marco :)**_

_**. . .**_

* * *

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Romance/Angst/ Universo Ninja/ Sem spoilers/18 cpts_

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Mokoninha  
_

_**Autora: **January Eclipses_

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

**Sinopse**: Uma lei antiga de Konoha permite que membros de clãs importantes comprem pessoas que não pertecem a clã algum. Infelizmente, Sakura recusava-se a acreditar nisso até que sua mentora realmente confirmou que, sim, agora ela pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

_A kunoichi suspirou. - Então, como sugere que eu vá dizer ao Sasuke sobre ir à boate?_

_- Eu não sei, droga, mas você precisa! Deveria saber como se faz essas coisas né. Afinal de contas, você é médica, certo?_

_Sakura suspirou assim que a porta da frente abriu-se. - Ele está de volta. - disse rapidamente. - Eu vou falar com ele e vejo se consigo alguma coisa._

* * *

_Com uma despedida rápida, a moça desligou o telefone e olhou para a sala, onde o rapaz tinha acabado de entrar._

_- Sasuke? - Ela se aproximou dele. - Um ... como foi o seu dia? - Ele só estava vestido com uniforme Jounin, por isso provavelmente não tinha sido tão estressante assim._

_- Horrivel. - O portador do Sharingan a fitou, seus onix menos escuros que normalmente eram. Nublados, quase._

_- Por quê? - perguntou._

_- Acho que estou doente. Malditos países estrangeiros. - fungou levemente antes de continuar. - Não respiro direito, nem sinto mais o cheiro das coisas, nem o gosto. É horrivel._

* * *

_Droga! Dope-o se for preciso!_

_Funciona ainda melhor se ele estiver gripado._

* * *

_Sorriu para si mesma. - Eu tenho a coisa certa pra isso! Espere um minuto!_

_E correu para a cozinha._

_E... bem, como era aquela receita mesmo?_

_**.**_

_A loira pôs o telefone no ouvido. - Oi?_

_- Hey, Ino. - Sakura murmurou numa voz baixinha. - Olha só, eu vou poder ir contigo hoje._

_- Sério?_

_- Sim, deixa eu buscar umas coisas no meu apartamento e te encontro no seu mais tarde._

_Ino sorriu animada._

_. . ._

_._

_._

* * *

_Para Mokoninha_

**__****Capítulo VI**

**_I've Got No Strings_**

_Sem amarras_

* * *

As luzes era tao brilhantes que quase a cegaram e o barulho tao intenso que quase a deixou surda. Elas sequer haviam entrado e olha so o que ja havia acontecido.

Ino e Sakura esperavam em uma fila na porta de entrada da boate. Traziam a identidade consigo, para se certificar de que ninguém implicaria dizendo algo sobre nao serrem maiores de idade, e puseram a conversar incessantemente sobre garotos. Surpreendentemente, conseguiam se entender sem precisar gritar. Neste momento, Sakura lhe contara como conseguiu dopar Sasuke, e que agora ele devia estar obviamente caído na cama. A única coisa que lamentava nesse instante e que a roupa que estava usando agora era demasiadamente reveladora. E aquilo era evidentemente obra de Ino.

Um top (curtíssimo!) vermelho sangue de alcinhas que mostrava parte da barriga e umbigo e shorts, tao curtos que ficara com recerio de que se se abaixasse para pegar alguma coisa, acabaria mostrando mais pele do que deveria.

Ino, no entanto, parecia muito à vontade em sua roupa. Um top roxo bem escuro e uma mini-saia preta. Como ja era mais acostumada a saltos, a loira exibia elegantes e sensuais altos finos que lhe alongavam as ja imensas pernas. Sakura optou por botas vermelhas de cano longo e saltos nos quais conseguia mover-se.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegou à entrada, o hostes lhe deram uma olhadela suspeita antes de deixá-las entrar.

_Eclipse_ era tudo o que uma boate deveria ser.

Música ensurdecedora, bebidas extravagantes, drag queens, luzes de neon. Havia um balcão de granito que circundava as paredes do local e mesas e cadeiras espalhadas ao redor da pista de dança e uma escaria de ferro que conectava o primeiro ao segundo andar. O segundo andar era apenas composto por um terracao.

E um bar daqueles clássicos de cinema.

* * *

Decidindo que iriam beber mais tarde, ambas as kunoichi foram para a pista de dança.

A música excitante e alta, perfeita para uma noite descontraída. Era o necessario para Sakura manter Uchiha Sasuke fora de sua mente.

Logo, viu-se separada de Ino, mas continuou dançando de todo modo. O cabelo rosa da kunoichi balancava de um lado para o outro, ganhando olhares de homens solteiros e fazendo namoradas ciumentas bater em seus namorados por desviarem o olhar para a moca. Haruno Sakura iria "se acabar" hoje à noite e não havia pessoa no mundo que pudesse impedi-la.

A música parou e apos uma breve pausa, a próxima começou. O som da guitarra intenso e era como o DJ soubesse exatamente o que ela queria esta noite.

Entao, viu-se caminhar ate uma daquelas gaiolas para dancar o resto da noite.

* * *

Dancando de olhos fechados, percebeu alguém aproximar-se de si; era um homem de cabelos escuros, e mesmo sob a luz fosca da boate, notara que se tratava de um homem bastante atraente. Sentindo-se corajosa, acenou, chamando-o para mais perto com o inclinar de um dedo indicador sedutor e uma piscadela. Ele sorriu de canto - na maneira sexy que pensava ser - mas Sakura nao achou aquilo nada impressionante. Comparado com sorriso tao masculino de Sasuke, o desse cara era simples e banal.

Ele dançou tão próximo quanto podia, a gaiola tinha espaço suficiente apenas para duas pessoas.

Mas não ficou por muito tempo, tao logo sentiu-se entediado, partiu.

No entanto, Sakura não teve tempo de se decepcionar. Outras diversas musicas (assim como) diversos outros rapazes( que se atreveram a se juntar a ela) vieram em seguida. Todos eles eram relativamente bastante parecidos também. Ela realmente nao sabia que Konoha tinha caras sexy como esses.

Um deles, porém, deixou uma impressão.

Sakura pensou que ele seria apenas mais um daqueles que viriam para dançar consigo. Ela olhou em volta entediada após a última música terminar, somente para encontrar Ino dançando com alguns outros rapazes na pista. A médica viu O rapaz quando seu pé alcançou o último degrau da escada e pisou na gaiola confiante.

A próxima música começou e as mãos masculinas estavam na cintura feminina em um instante. Ele era bom e sabia disso que era.

- Encontre-me na varanda em quinze minutos, vou te comprar uma bebida. - disse a ela. Sakura sorriu e concordou. Uma bebida parecia uma boa ideia agora.

* * *

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Sakura jazia na varanda, escorada a um murinho gradeado, tendo uma boa visão da montanha dos Kage.

Um minuto se passou e depois três.

Tinha certeza de que a veia em sua testa era visível no momento, e teve que resistir em nao amassar o metal em sua frente. Desistira de sua gaiola somente para isso? Para tomar um toco?

Ela estava quase voltando para dar aquele cara uma boa nocao de seu mau humor, quando sentiu alguém vindo por trás de si sorrateiro.

Veio sorrateiramente tao gracioso que somente uma pessoa no mundo poderia ter chegado assim. E somente o pensamento a fez rir, porque sabia que, nesse momento, tal pessoa estava drogada na cama.

* * *

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tocou-lhe o ombro, como ela sabia que ele o faria, e girou-a para fita-lo.

Pressionou-a contra a grade, inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe (ou bem, tentou, mas um dedo indicador celere pressionado contra seus labios sinalizou que ele ainda nao tinha permissao de faze-lo).

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe dedo, trazendo-a para mais perto, puxando-a pela cintura.

Trouxe-lhe um drink que mais parecia parecia uma fantasia que um coquetel.

Ela pegou o copo e o pos de lado como se aquilo fosse criptonita ou algo do tipo. Nunca tinha visto isso antes, mas parecia forte, um misto de rum, vodka, suco de abacaxi e algo chamado madori, sobre o qual nunca tinha ouvido falar.

* * *

Conversaram sobre nada em particular até que novas bebidas vieram.

Ela agarrou a sua e tomou em apenas um gole ... ou talvez dois. Aquilo era muito bom. O homem sedutor sugeriu que sentassem em uma das mesas mais isoladas. _Suspeito_. Este homem definitivamente tinha algo planejado para essa noite e Sakura tinha certeza de que ela estava incluída nisso.

- Alex! Que diabos está fazendo?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos praticamente saltou, derramando sua bebida no processo. O conteúdo do copo foi parar exatamente sobre a blusa vermelha de Sakura. Oh deus, ela sabia que devia ter optado por preto.

- Ami, serio, não é o que parece!

* * *

Ao ouvir o nome de outra, Sakura olhou em volta somente para encontrar uma garota em roupas vulgares e um olhar fulminante direcionado a si.

A kunoichi suspirou, (outra) arqui-inimiga dessas que tinha quando era genin na academia. Ela foi reprovada, porque estava preocupada demais em chamar atenção de Sasuke que qualquer outra coisa. Ami Wantanabe nunca teria sido uma boa kunoichi de qualquer maneira, era medorasa demais.

* * *

Nesse momento, tal garota enlaçara o barco do namorado, arrastando-o para si, dizendo algo que soava suspeitosamente como "... não tão bom quanto o Sasuke ... mas tanto faz."

Sua atenção cortou-se do rapaz e pousou sobre a moca de cabelos cor de rosa e Ami estreitou os olhos em confusão por um momento. - Testuda-vadia?

Então ela ainda se lembrava. Droga.

- Então você também foi rejeitada? - riu. - Eu odiava a academia , a maior perda de tempo da minha vida. - Pelo visto ela não sabia que Sakura tinha passado pela academia ha muito tempo, agora era Jounin, diretora do hospital e aprendiz da Hokage. - Você ainda é a mesma vagabunda daqueles tempos também.

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Esta menina era inacreditável.

- Tentando roubar o meu Alex, como tentou roubar meu Sasuke-kun. Não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem do Sasuke-kun por você. - E lambeu os proprios lábios. _- Muito_ bem.

* * *

Precisou reunir todo seu auto-controle para não querbrar essa garota em pedaços.

- Ela te machucou, Alex-kun ? - Ami disse de forma doce.

- Ela tentou me convencer a ir pra casa com ela, mas não poderia me machucar nem se tentasse.

- Isso é mentira! - Sakura deixou escapar. - Ele que veio pra cima de _mim!_

Ami lhe enviou uma carranca horrorosa. - É isso aí. - disse, desembaraçando-se de Alex. - Você e eu. Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro por dizer essas mentiras.

Entao, uma multidão se reuniu em torno delas e comecaram a gritar "luta, luta luta!"

Ami correu em direcao a Sakura, o punho ameacadoramente erguido. Sakura simplesmente desviou quando ela chegou perto demais. Agora, irritada como uma louca, Ami se virou e correu para a kunoichi de cabelos rosados novamente. Sakura estava de costas no momento, então Ami achava que tinha uma vantagem.

E acabou errando feio, é claro.

* * *

Mais tarde, Sakura iria culpar o álcool, mas no momento a frustração falou mais alto.

Ela se virou, segurou o pulso da outra menina, dobrado-o atras de suas costas, e prenderam-na contra o chão. Se algum dos espectadores piscou, entao com certeza nao vira a acao. Aconteceu tudo muito rapidamente.

- Nunca, _nunca_ duvide que eu sou uma ninja, sua escoria. - Sakura sussurrou.

Desde que a menina de cabelos castanhos estava atordoada demais para pensar, Haruno caminhou calmamente, mas perigosamente em direcao a Alex.

Ele começou a pedir ajuda das pessoas, seus olhos correndo pelos cantos procurando uma fresta para sua iminente fuga.

Sakura parou bem na frente dele e ele tentou dar-lhe um soco, pensando que ela era apenas uma menininha indefesa. Os homens não deveriam perder para as mulheres, certo?

- A propósito, desculpe o problema no seu rosto, ok. - Ela trouxe um dedo ao rosto dele. Alex baixou a guarda, porque, pelo amor de Deus, o que aquela garota poderia fazer com apenas um dedo?! Ha! Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e zombou casualmente.

- Que problema? - E parecia bastante convencido. Sakura odiava isso.

- Este aqui. - Entao, deu-lhe um peteleco no nariz, ouvindo em seguida o som de "algo" se quebrando enquanto o cara voava para o outro lado da varanda.

Sakura lembrou vagamente da vez que Tsunade disse ter feito a mesma coisa com Naruto (sendo que nao quebrou o nariz do menino, e claro).

* * *

Alex já estava se contorcendo e gemendo de dor perto do bar e o garçom sussurrou algo como "finalmente".

A ninja médica saiu da varanda, voltando ao interior da boate.

Fizera tal exatamente no momento em que uma sensação de formigamento percorreu-lhe o corpo.

Seus olhos, uma vez brilhando em confiança, agora tornaram-se largos em horror.

Sasuke estava acordando.

Ela correu pela boate em busca de Ino, mas não havia nenhum sinal da loira.

* * *

Como poderia ter sido tão estúpida? Tao descuidada.

Sasuke era praticamente imune ao álcool e se por acaso realmente ficasse bêbado, ainda tinha vislumbres de sobriedade.

Pílulas para dormir, provavelmente era isso.

ANBU poderia farejar qualquer droga que pudesse machucá-los ou envenená-los ou, digamos, colocá-los para dormir. Eles eram insuscetíveis a pílulas simples, como a que ela lhe havia dado.

* * *

Quando encontrou Ino, viu-a um pouco embriagada, conversando com um cara no bar.

Sakura puxou-a e disse que explicaria tudo no caminho de casa. Ino acenou um "tchau, tchau!" para o cara que ela tinha acabado de "deixar na mao", e seguiu a amiga porta afora.

O segurança parou-lhe e agradeceu-lhe por ter cuidado do idiota la em cima.

Sakura explicou a situação para a loira, enquanto pulavam pelos telhados da Vila tão rápido quanto podiam.

Separaram-se e Sakura bombeou chakra aos pés para maior velocidade.

E correu para o composto Uchiha, derrapando assim que chegara a porta da frente.

E pos-se a correr pela casa.

* * *

Apos livrar-se das roupas que usara e lavara o rosto como uma louca, ouviu um barulho vindo das escadas.

Era Sasuke se aproximando.

Seu coração acelerou novamente quando percebeu que estava completamente nua.

Abriu rapidamente a porta da secadora e tirou qualquer roupa que vira pelo caminho, pos no corpo, livrando-se das botas em seguida. No momento seguinte, viu a figura masculina aprecer, encostando-se ao batente da porta, bloqueando a rota de fuga da kunoichi e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou-lhe.

Uma desculpa! Uma desculpa! Uma desculpa!

Sentiu o cheiro vindo da kunoichi. - Isso e álcool?

Uma desculpa! Uma desculpa! Uma desculpa!

Seus olhos estreitaram perigosamente. - Sakura ...

- Ino foi pra esse bar que inaugurou hoje e o garçom ligou e disse que queria ter certeza de que ela chegaria em casa em segurança.

... De onde tinha vindo isso mesmo, hein?

- E o álcool?

- Ela derramou bebida em mim, então eu vim pra casa e troquei de roupa. Ja estava indo dormir.

Oh que otimo, aquilo era uma mentira total.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - Rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Muito melhor. - E arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha. - O que você me deu?

* * *

O Uchiha não deixou de notar (por um nanosegundo) o vislumbre de pânico nos olhos verdes, mas deixou passar quando a moca levou um dedo à boca e sussurrou. - É segredo. - O que sim, era a verdade.

Sasuke soltou um "tsk". - Vá dormir um pouco, eu preciso ver a Hokage mais tarde e tratar de alguns assuntos.

Sakura piscou, acabando de perceber que ele estava totalmente vestido em seu uniforme ANBU. - Ok.

Ele caminhou em sua direção e tocou-lhe a testa, algo que ela sabia ser um gesto de afeto de seu passado. Ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo fazer tal, o mesmo gesto que Itachi costumava fazer consigo. - Não faça nada terrível enquanto eu estiver fora, certo? - E se virou.

A voz de Sakura engatou. - O-ok.

Sasuke virou a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

E simplesmente foi embora.

Sakura soltou um suspiro pesaroso e caminhou até o quarto.

Sentiu uma vibração percorrer-lhe ao pensamento de que realmente tinha conseguido escapar, drogando-o e perturbando o sistema de seu "proprietário".

Ela nao somente tinha flertado com outro cara, como também mentido e saíra dessa sem ser apanhada.

Deitada na cama, apagou a luz e momentos depois, viu-se aconchegar-se no lugar onde seu proprietário havia acabado de desocupar, sentindo o calor intenso que ainda irradiava daquela superficie macia.

**. . Continua . .**

* * *

N/T:

_Galerinha, hoje o cpt veio! :))_

_Bem, digam pra hime: Gostaram?_

_O que acharam da furia dos punhos de aco da nossa kunoichi favorita, hein?_

_Oh oh oh, aquele cara bem que mereceu uns sustos e um nariz quebrado, ne *apanhaaa*_

_Ok, bonitas, nao esqueçam de deixar um** comentario** bonitao ai pra fic ;D_

_..._

_._

Bom, galera, vou deixar pra voces uma lista com as **provaveis** postagens que se seguem (para os proximos **35** dias)

***** Simplicity in complexity (de 3 a 4)

***** BTS (de 2 a 4)

***** OBHandHH (ate o final)

***** The Window (Ahm. O cpt esta muitoooo bom. Nao percam! ;)

***** 31 dias em novembro (ate o final)

* Metamorfose (1)

***** Twisted Hearts (1)

* WCHB (a confirmar)

* missao impossivel (a confirmar)

* Flow of life (a confirmar)

* feeling you (a confirmar)

***** Drabbles diversos.

_. . ._

_Pois entao e isso, flores, todos os shots estao confirmados (exceto os que foram marcados "a confirmar"). _

_Acho que entre os meses de marco e junho - os mais complexos pra todas nos - pretendo trazer essa "lista de programacao provavel" a cada** inicio de mes** e ir postando-a ao longo do mesmo. Assim vcs tem uma ideia do que sera trazido e em que proporcao, ne ;D_

_.._

_._

_Bom, meninas, agora vou-me._

_Deixo bjitos,_

_Hime. :)_

* * *

ps: To respondendo os ultimos reviews (mais os de LC) ate quinta-feira ;D (DOMO ARIGATOU por eles :))


End file.
